Our dead
by Aruka999
Summary: Dios, mi estómago se revolvió tanto en aquél momento que casi vomité allí en medio. Un maldito brazo humano. ¡Un maldito brazo humano! Un brazo con su mano, sus dedos, y su hueso sobresaliendo donde debió estar el hombro, con su sangre chorreante y su color amarillento y mortecino, y con un arañazo a la altura de la muñeca que le había desgarrado la piel.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Corre!- La última letra se alarga mientras se pierde en el vacío.

Manos manchadas de sangre. Gritos.

Sangre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces loca!- Masculla Arleen mientras me tapa la boca, intentando sofocar mi grito- ¿¡Qué quieres, atraerlo a todos, morir?- Respiro agitadamente mientras trato de borrar de mi mente el maldito sueño.

-Yo… Lo siento… He tenido un sueño horrible- Arleen suspira y me abraza.

-Tranquila… Vamos, recojamos todo esto antes de que aparezcan- Se levanta y se estira, mirando a su alrededor.

Todo comenzó una mañana. Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones una semana y volverían la noche de ese día. Nos íbamos a levantar temprano para limpiar, aunque finalmente acabamos durmiendo hasta las dos y media de la tarde. Estábamos "desalmorzando", como lo llama ella, cuando me planteó qué íbamos a hacer esa tarde.

-Podríamos seguir viendo alguna serie, ya sabes, aunque había pensado en llamar a Rachel, Dustin y Andrew para ver una película de miedo, ¿Qué te parece la idea? Incluso podríamos llamar a Ayrton.

-Creo que me quedo con lo último, una película de miedo, seis adolescentes solos en una casa en mitad del campo, incomunicados, palomitas… ¡Va a ser muy emocionante!- Reímos juntas.

-¿Te imaginas? Y entonces aparece Tyler Mane con una máscara, como en Halloween, y te rapta porque eres su hermana pequeña perdida, matándonos a todos y…

-¡Yo me dejo raptar!

-Ah, ¿Si? Y a nosotros que nos den, ¿No? Qué bonito… Además, no sé tú, pero yo prefiero que me rapte Andy Whitfield vestido de Espartaco.

-Sí pues como no sea en versión zombie…- En aquél momento nos hizo gracia, y seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido e inventándonos casos imposibles en los que éramos protagonistas de Espartaco, True Blood y otras.

Luego descubrimos que no había palomitas y decidimos darnos un paseo hasta el supermercado que se encontraba al principio del pueblo, a una media hora más o menos de su casa.

-Siempre que paseo por estas calles siento que estamos en mitad del apocalipsis, calles de tierra y cemento lleno de agujeros, casas y casas deshabitadas y silenciosas, coches vacíos… Da yuyu.

-¿Y lo que mola?- Sonríe- Sobre todo de noche- Y es que la mitad del camino carece de iluminación, y por la noche, si tienes suerte y hay luna, su luz es la única que te muestra el camino entre los altos cipreses de las casas vecinas, las verjas y los profundos canales que recogen las aguas fluviales y las conducen hasta vete tú a saber dónde.

Lo cierto es que al principio te da miedo, pero después de haber ido más de una vez… No sé, tiene un nosequé mágico que me encanta.

Hablamos y hablamos hasta llegar a la carretera principal, y a partir de ahí, seguimos unos pocos metros hasta llegar al supermercado. Y entonces fue cuando comenzó realmente todo esto.

-Oye, Arleen, ¿No está todo esto muy silencioso?- Ella también parecía preocupada. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. Quizás fuera por la hora, pero lo cierto es que era raro que no hubiera ni un coche en el aparcamiento. Tampoco nos habíamos cruzado con ninguno por el camino, y normalmente al menos veíamos uno o dos.

-No sé… ¿Hoy qué es? A lo mejor hay partido de fútbol o vete tú a saber qué… La verdad es que con eso de que ni vemos la tele ni escuchamos la radio, el día que pase algo importante ni nos enteramos, ¿Te imaginas? ¡Una epidemia asola el planeta y nosotras pensando en comer palomitas!- Rió. Pero, maldita sea, qué irónico fue eso, ahora que lo recuerdo.

-No, si fuera futbol lo sabría- Dije.

-Tienes razón, se me había olvidado que te gustaba, pues mira, de paso podemos comprar cerveza y te tumbas en el sofá… Pero te tienes que poner una camiseta blanca con churretes, si no, no hay trato- Nos reímos juntas. Siempre tuvimos la teoría de que si viviéramos juntas seríamos como un matrimonio de éstos antiguos, en los que yo, el hombre de la relación, me pasaría el día viendo el futbol en el salón con una cerveza en la mano y patatas fritas y ella no haría más que limpiar y hacer bizcochos. Casi como ahora, si no fuera por lo de limpiar.

Nos acercamos a la puerta automática del súper. Arleen se paró en seco, yo tardé en darme cuenta y casi me como la puerta de cristal. Ante nosotros, las puertas automáticas estaban atrancadas con… Dios, mi estómago se revolvió tanto en aquél momento que casi vomité allí en medio. Un maldito brazo humano. ¡Un maldito brazo humano! Un brazo con su mano, sus dedos, y su hueso sobresaliendo donde debió estar el hombro, con su sangre chorreante y su color amarillento y mortecino, y con un arañazo a la altura de la muñeca que le había desgarrado la piel. En el reflejo del cristal vi a Arleen, que se retorcía el estómago por las arcadas.

-¿Pero qué… cojones… es eso? – Susurró. Negué lentamente, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Entremos y comprobémoslo- Dije intentando convencerme de que debía ser algún tipo de broma macabra.

-¿¡Estás loca? ¡Yo no entro ahí! ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Es… Es… ¡Es un brazo HUMANO!- Es raro ver a Arleen asustada, es fácil asustarla, pero verla así por algo… La verdad, me sorprendió un poco.

-Vamos, ¿De verdad piensas que es real?- Me eché a reír- Esas cosas solo pasan en los libros y en las películas, venga, entremos a ver de qué diablos va esto- Seguí riéndome entre dientes, hasta que vi cómo el poco color que le quedaba a su cara se iba totalmente. Sus ojos no me miraban, miraban detrás de mí. Sentí cómo todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba, y entonces lo escuché.

Era como una letanía, un gemido lento, agrietado, como alguien a quien están ahorcando y en su último estertor suelta todo el poco aire que le queda de golpe, tratando de suplicar por última vez por su vida. Juro que sentí cómo mi sangre se helaba mientras me giraba lentamente.

-No… Esto no puede ser… - Y entonces la vi.

Se arrastraba, subiendo lentamente, con ojos vidriosos, ausentes. El pelo castaño apelmazado por la sangre aún húmeda dejaba entrever su faz pálida, sus labios amoratados y aquél mordisco que le había arrancado medio pómulo. Tenía el cuello doblado en un ángulo imposible, su mano se movía insegura, tratando de seguir adelante y chocando contra el escalón antes de conseguir salvarlo. Iba a gatas, y le faltaba un brazo. Escuché el quejido de Arleen a mi espalda, y lentamente empecé a andar hacia atrás. Casi me caí al llegar al final de la acera, pero conseguí recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento. La… mujer, la mujer que subía lentamente por las escaleras nos miró, penetrándonos con aquellos ojos que parecían ver a través de ti. Y entonces pareció revivir. Un gruñido furioso salió de su garganta mientras trataba de levantarse y agitaba su único brazo hacia nosotras. Tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y se despeñó por las escaleras. Fue lo mas absurdo y terrible que habíamos visto jamás.

Chillando como almas perseguidas por el diablo salimos corriendo en dirección a su casa. Tras de nosotras empezamos a escuchar más gemidos, pasos inseguros y uñas arañando suelo y cristal. No sé cuándo nos callamos, no sé cuánto corrimos, ni a qué velocidad, sólo sé que cuando cerramos ambas cerraduras de la puerta de su casa mis pulmones iban a estallar. Nos miramos.

-¡La puerta de la cocina! ¡Rápido!- Salí corriendo en dirección a ella- ¡Yo cerraré la del estudio!- la escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Creo que no estuvimos tranquilas hasta haber bajado todas las persianas y haber cerrado todas las ventanas y puertas, haber arrastrado el sofá, haciendo de barricada ante la entrada y habernos metido bajo la mesa del salón con dos patéticos cuchillos de cortar jamón y carne en las manos.

-Si… Si pudiéramos ir al cuartillo… A… allí hay martillos y una maza, un pico y creo que también palas y azadas- Nos miramos. Estábamos sudando, despeinadas, con los ojos desorbitados, temblando por culpa de la adrenalina, que volaba por los cielos en esos momentos. Se me escapó una risilla nerviosa, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, nos estábamos riendo a carcajada limpia. La mandíbula nos dolía de tanta carcajada cuando conseguimos controlar el nerviosismo. Luego se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué… vamos a hacer ahora?- Me preguntó.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Estamos en medio de un puto ataque zombi y me preguntas qué hacer!¡Nuestros sueños se han cumplido!... Y no sé si debo alegrarme, la verdad- Arleen suspiró.

-Así que ahora es como si viviéramos en una película… Ya sabes, sobrevivir… Comida…- Se quedó callada mirando hacia el vacío.

-¿Arleen?- Me miró.

-Yo… No sé, siempre me imaginé los zombis menos… humanos. No sé si me entiendes, más asquerosos, más… No sé… No sé si sería capaz de cargarme a uno de ellos- La corté negando con la cabeza.

-Arleen, no pienses en eso. Ahora mismo solo debemos preocuparnos de la comida, el agua… La electricidad. Lo demás no importa. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos.

-¿¡Pero cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a algo sin saber siquiera cómo hacerlo?- Estaba realmente asustada, y continuamente sus ojos se perdían en pensamientos que barrunté no debían ser muy agradables.

-Tenemos tiempo. Mira, vamos a ver si nos han seguido. Si era sólo aquella mujer puede que ni siquiera aún viva… O lo que quiera que hagan esas cosas. Puede que siquiera llegaran a tu camino, que estén lejos de aquí. Si es así, debemos aprovechar para coger todo lo que necesitemos- Asintió.

-Tienes razón, vamos, asomémonos por la ventana grande, desde ahí se ve la cancela- Salimos de debajo de la mesa y subimos lentamente la persiana. Teníamos el corazón a mil por hora cuando nos asomamos, y casi nos caemos del alivio al ver que no había nada.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que ver de qué armas disponemos- De pronto parecía haberse tranquilizado. Asentí- Bien, voy a ir al cuartillo, acompáñame, necesitaré ayuda para cogerlo todo. Subimos la persiana, abrimos la puerta de cristal y buscamos la llave de la cancela. Desde luego, pensé, si intentaban entrar por ahí, nos enteraríamos. Fuera todo parecía tranquilo. Los perros de Arleen se me acercaron, como de costumbre. Nos miramos.

-Deberíamos meterlos dentro, si les pasara algo…- Arleen asintió.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Entre el desorden del cuartillo encontramos una pala, tres azadas de distintos tamaños, una maza cuyo mango era de al menos un metro, martillos, dos serruchos, un hacha, una sierra eléctrica, una desbrozadora, cables, un rollo de verja de cuando cambiaron la antigua, alambres, y, en un rincón, un arco de principiante y dos flechas.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos un arma de verdad!- Dije.

-No te creas, la cuerda está poco tensa- Comentó mientras tiraba de ella y doblaba sin dificultad el arco- el plástico es blando y las flechas no llegarán ni muy lejos ni con suficiente potencia. Incluso ese destornillador sería más efectivo… Además, ¿Desde cuándo sabemos tirar con arco?

-Bueno… lo de la cuerda se puede arreglar, y tiempo tenemos, ¿No?- Sonreí.

Después de contabilizar "armas", alimento, alojar a los perros y al gato en uno de los cuartos y tras un "viaje de reconocimiento" de los alrededores, en el que nos aseguramos de que no hubiera ningún zombi por ahí paseando, decidimos un horario de guardias y nos fuimos a dormir temprano.

Todo parecía ir bien. Por la mañana nos dedicábamos a practicar con el arco y con las "armas" de las que disponíamos. A mediodía dábamos un paseo por la urbanización, para nuestra alegría pequeña, y por la tarde nos documentábamos sobre el tema. Bueno, documentarse quizás no sea el verbo más adecuado… Digamos que nos vimos más películas de zombis de las que creíamos existentes y nos leímos más de diez libros sobre el tema. ¿Qué hacer? No era un tema del que puedas buscar información así como así, solo nos quedaba fiarnos de la imaginación del resto de la humanidad y conjeturar con lo que sabíamos, o sea, nada.

Para nuestra alegría y suerte, la electricidad no se fue, ni el agua. Incluso teníamos internet. Y lo aprovechamos.

Vaya que sí.

Hasta el onceavo día todo fue bien. Hasta el onceavo día. La comida no era infinita, y su consumo se aceleró cuando se acabaron las galletas de perro. Así que, por fin, había llegado la hora de la verdad. La hora de ir al pueblo y enfrentarnos a lo que hubiera.

-No podemos retrasarlo más- Arleen parecía más seria de lo normal.

-Esperemos que esas horas practicando hayan servido de algo- Suspiré- Venga, lo mejor será que no nos lo pensemos mucho. Llevemos una mochila con agua y lo imprescindible y una maleta donde guardar lo que cojamos- Arleen miró por la ventana. Se giró y me miró largamente.

-¿Y si… cogemos el coche?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Atraerlos a todos? Además, no sabemos cuántos habrá dentro, lo mejor que podemos hacer es no hacer ruido- Asintió.

-Lo sé, me refiero a llevar el coche hasta donde sabemos que es seguro y dejarlo allí, así no tendremos que hacer el camino cargando con todo y podremos coger más cosas.

-Hmm… Pues no es tan mala idea- La mire- Un momento, ¿Pero tú sabes conducir?

-Bueno, lo que se dice conducir, no se me da mal, mientras que no haya que circular…- Sonrió, y me reí.

-¡Bah! ¿Por qué no? ¡Venga! Cojamos bolsas y todo lo que pillemos, ¡Vamos a conseguir comida para un regimiento!

-¡Sí señora!

Aparcamos en el lugar acordado, a menos de tres minutos andando, y esperamos por si venían zombis. No vimos ninguno. Nos miramos, asentimos con decisión y, una con un pico y la otra con un hacha, llevando un maletón de los grandes, nos bajamos del coche y nos encaminamos hacia la aventura.

Al principio nos decepcionó un poco. La zombi cuyo brazo atoraba la puerta no estaba al pie de la escalera, y las luces seguían iluminando el lugar. Ninguna bombilla tintineaba. Lo cierto es que todo parecía bastante normal. Bueno, exceptuando por el hedor a muerte y los restos mutilados que había tirados por el suelo. Era asqueroso. Otra vez sentimos que el estómago se nos salía por la boca.

-Buahg, qué asco, recuerda la próxima vez traer un trapo para la boca- Comentó Arleen mientras se subía la camiseta y se la ataba alrededor de la boca.

-Shh, ¿Quieres que vengan todos de golpe?- Gruñí.

-Tienes razón, perdona- Susurró.

Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, evitando los charquitos de sangre y… y las tripas. Nos pegamos a la pared cual Snake en una misión de infiltración y observamos el lugar. No había movimiento. Le hice una señal a Arleen de que siguiéramos. De pronto, su mano se posó en mi hombro y se llevó el dedo a la boca. Luego señaló hacia el pasillo de los congelados.

Un chico gordo con el cuello destrozado estaba... Alimentándose de las tripas de un cadáver mutilado. Tenía la ropa rota y el cuerpo lleno de sangre y restos humanos. Mis tripas no lo soportaron y regurgité el desayuno. El chico dejó de comer, y giró el cuello lentamente hacia nosotros.

-Ghhaaagh…- Gruñó. Arleen y yo comenzamos a temblar como flanes y a andar hacia atrás lentamente. El chico se levantó y avanzó hacia nosotros arrastrando los pies. Quitando el horrendo mordisco que le había arrancado medio cuello, la sangre y la suciedad, parecía tan normal…

-¡Al ataqueee!- Rugió Arleen alzando su pico y corriendo hacia él. El bicho también aceleró la marcha, con los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

-¿¡Estás locaa! ¿¡Quieres que nos pillen!- Pero no me echó cuenta. Se lanzó contra el chico y el pico le atravesó la cabeza, abriéndola de arriba a abajo y esparciendo sus sesos por todo el suelo… Y la ropa de Arleen. El chico se desplomó, y ella, con el pico apoyado en el suelo, resolló.

-Ghhaaagh…- Se me erizó la piel, me giré y lancé un hachazo casi sin mirar. Un hachazo que se clavó en el hombro de un hombre alto y delgado de rasgos afilados, atravesándole hasta la clavícula y haciendo colgar inútilmente un brazo. Entonces el hombre me agarró con la otra mano y se abalanzó sobre mí con la boca abierta. Chillé mientras arrancaba el hacha y la lanzaba contra su cuello, seccionándolo. El cuerpo inerte cayó sobre mí, desplomándonos ambos en el suelo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Socorro!- Me debatí bajo su peso hasta apartarlo y respiré profundamente. El hedor hizo que me arrepintiese. Volví a escuchar el gemido de un zombi y miré a mi alrededor asustada. La cabeza lanzaba mordiscos intentando atacarme desde donde cayó. Alargué la mano hacia el hacha y, con asco, la clavé en la cabeza. Luego me levanté y me sacudí. Al coger el hacha, la cabeza se vino con ella.

-Puag… Qué asco…- Con un pie, pisé la cabeza y tiré del hacha para liberarla. Luego miré a Arleen- Muy bien… Hemos sido capaces- Gruñí. Asintió.

-Rápido, vamos a lo que vinimos- Cogimos la maleta y corrimos hasta la zona de las carnes. Al ver tanto filete, nos entraron arcadas.

-Yo… no creo que pueda volver a comer carne en mi vida- Gimió Arleen.

-No seas tonta, ésta no está podrida, y debemos aprovecharla antes de que lo esté- Asintió lentamente y llenamos parte de la maleta con diversas carnes. De vez en cuando mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, temerosas de escuchar la respiración de alguno de esos monstruos. Aún temblábamos como flanes cuando llegamos al coche sin más encuentros y cogimos la siguiente maleta.

-Espera, deberíamos ir sin nada para coger galletas de perro- Asentí.

-Tienes razón, venga vamos.

Volvimos con el cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido. Dos seres más paseaban por las cajas y por uno de los pasillos, pero logramos reducirlos. Después, entre las dos, arrastramos los sacos de veinte kilos de comida de perro al pie de las escaleras, y una vez todos allí, al exterior, para llevarlos al coche. Menuda fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a uno de esos asomado a la ventana del coche. Por su culpa, el asiento delantero olió a muerto durante mucho tiempo.

Después de llenar todas las bolsas y maletas que trajimos de víveres, volvimos sin más incidentes a casa, donde nos duchamos y guardamos todo. Después de cerrar todo a cal y canto, claro.

Y así fue como sobrevivimos durante algunos meses más. Cuando desvalijamos aquél supermercado, empezamos la dura empresa de limpiar el pueblo de caminantes.

Al principio se trataba de ir por las calles sin hacer el menor ruido atacando y matando con el mayor sigilo, manteniéndonos siempre cerca de algún automóvil. Después comenzamos con las estrategias más elaboradas. Una de mis favoritas fue programar un equipo de música para que sonase a toda potencia una hora después de haber salido y haber subido a la terraza de la casa de enfrente, previamente "desinfectada". Fue la primera vez que vimos más de veinte monstruos en un mismo lugar.

Después, la gasolina ardió al tirar unas cuantas antorchas, y todos aquellos desgraciados murieron calcinados. También fue sonada el día que encontramos una apisonadora. Tras conseguir gasolina de la gasolinera de las afueras, nos dedicamos a aplastar cabezas. Mientras Arleen conducía y aplastaba a los que estaban ante nosotros con cara de loca asesina, yo mataba a hachazos a los que venían por los laterales. Nunca grité tanto ni me lo pasé tan bien. Al final íbamos a cogerle el gusto.

Se ve que, con el tiempo, sus cuerpos se iban pudriendo. Aquellos que antes parecían vivos un poco paliduchos, ahora parecían verdaderos personajes de una de aquellas películas que nos tragamos aquellas tardes. Nuestra habilidad con las armas mejoró notablemente, casi nos insensibilizamos al sentimiento de asco o culpabilidad al matarlos, y yo me convertí en una Légolas con el arco. Lo malo era que teníamos poquísimas flechas, así que solo lo usaba cuando sabía que podría recuperarlas.

Del pico, Arleen pasó a la desbrozadora tras conseguir llevar aquél mostrenco de máquina encima sin cansarse mucho. El único problema que suponía era el horrendo ruido que hacía, pero ver volar trocitos de vecinos y excompañeros de clase por el suelo hizo que nos importara poco. Más de una vez temimos el fin de aquellos maravillosos días al vernos rodeadas de zombis, como aquél día en el que la gasolina del aparato se acabó y se nos quedó cara de gilipollas al ver como diez zombis con sus manos, algunas mutiladas, cortesía de Arleen, se acercaban hacia nosotros con paso presto.

No corrimos nada. Qué va. Ese fue el día que aprendimos a hacer un puente. Y esa es la razón de que tengamos ahora un Hammer aparcado en la puerta. Y ahí se quedó, porque si tuviéramos que conseguir gasolina para ese cacharro, vaciaríamos todas las gasolineras a la redonda en tres días. Después de aquello tuvimos más cuidado.

Con el tiempo, descubrimos que la urbanización de Arleen era lo más tranquilo que se podía encontrar. Sólo una vez encontramos zombis. Estábamos buscando útiles para sobrevivir cuando nos colamos en la casa del vecino de atrás. Pobres perritos. Tres preciosos pastor alemán y un chihuahua yacían desparramados por el suelo, destripados, convertidos en alimento para su gordo dueño. Nunca vi a Arleen matar tan cabreada. Si no desmembró a su vecino y a sus hijos centímetro a centímetro, lo hizo milímetro a milímetro. Y luego, a devolver almuerzo y merienda, y hasta la primera papilla, al ver aquella masa informe de sangre y tripas. Llegué a creer que se había vuelto loca.

Al día siguiente decidimos ir a una parte del pueblo que aún no habíamos pisado. La parte de casas adosadas que se encuentra ante el colegio grande, calles de casas bien alineadas, todas iguales. A mi casa.

Arleen intentó evitarlo, pero, le dije, había llegado el momento.

[Escriba texto]


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Todo el pueblo está infectado, lo sabes bien, Arleen- Me dijo Lluvia- Solo tú y yo estamos milagrosamente a salvo… En todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no hemos visto a nadie que no haya sido infectado por alguno de esos asquerosos seres. Necesito saber si mi familia sigue viva- Casi se me partió el corazón al verla tan triste. Lluvia siempre fue una persona fuerte, jovial y bromista, sin embargo ahí estaba, con los ojos llorosos y la determinación de un soldado que va a la guerra sabiendo que va a morir, pero que gracias a ello salvará a los suyos. Solo que ésta vez, seguramente, los suyos no estarían vivos.

Nos preparamos en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Una mochila con provisiones por si tenemos que pasar la noche fuera, Lluvia con su inseparable arco y el hacha, yo, esa vez con el pico. Con una cuerda me até la pala a la espalda… Había que prepararse para cualquier cosa. Después me quedé mirando por la ventana a los perros correr y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Lluvia… Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos… No sé, quizás pudiéramos enseñar a los perros para que nos defiendan- Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-No sé si es buena idea, ¿Qué pasa si les matan?- Eso me entristeció.

-Ya pero tenemos que sobrevivir, y ahora mismo son una carga- Me dolía decir eso. Mucho- Si conseguimos enseñarles a atacar a los zombis y arrancarles la cabeza, nos serían de gran ayuda, además, tú lo sabes, los perros tienen muy buen olfato- Se lo estaba pensando, al final no le parecía tan mal idea.

-Bueno, vale, pero ¿Cómo?

-Pues se me había ocurrido que quizás podríamos traernos a alguno de ellos y… Si les quitamos las manos y los dientes no podrán hacer mucho, ¿No?

-¿¡Traerlos aquí? ¿¡Estás loca! ¡Es el único sitio seguro que tenemos!- Le hice señas con las manos para que se tranquilizara.

-Tarde o temprano vendrán, y prefiero encontrarme un muerto descuartizado a los perros masacrados como los del vecino- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de asentimiento.

-Bueno, vale, tienes razón. Podríamos… Traer alguno debilucho, un niño o algo así…- Tras un rato de disputa, decidimos que lo mejor era coger un palo de fregona y, con un alambre, convertirlo en esas cosas que usan para atrapar a los perros que se escapan, ya sabéis, una vara con un lazo retráctil que se les pone alrededor del cuello.

Una vez acabados los preparativos, nos montamos en la camioneta y tomamos rumbo al pueblo.

Lluvia miró hacia su ventana.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- Asentí. Con su juego de llaves abrió la puerta y, armas en mano, entramos. En la entrada no parecía haber nadie, y cuando nos asomamos cuidadosamente a la cocina, tampoco. Miramos escaleras arriba, nadie. Nos miramos y nos dirigimos lenta y silenciosamente hacia el salón. El cristal de la puerta estaba manchado de sangre. La abrimos con cuidado. Lluvia se quedó anonadada al ver la destrucción yacente. Las puertas de cristal del patio estaban destrozadas, todo estaba lleno de cristales y goterones oscuros. El sofá había sido desgarrado, la televisión había ardido y la mesa estaba al revés con una pata rota. Siquiera las lámparas del techo habían sobrevivido. Todo estaba lleno de restos rotos y bultos extraños. Las cortinas se mecían al viento suavemente. De pronto, de detrás de la puerta abierta, apareció una mano que me agarró por la garganta.

Rápidamente, Lluvia cortó la mano y escuchamos el sonido familiar de gruñidos de un zombi. Salté hacia el salón, poniéndome de frente al zombi… Y me quedé allí. Lluvia ni se inmutó cuando cerró la puerta, quedándose ante… su madre.

-Lo siento- Murmuró pesarosa mientras le abría la cabeza de un tajo con el hacha. La sangre y la carne del zombi mancharon la ropa y la cara de Lluvia, pero, aunque seria, no mostró la más mínima pena.

-Lluvia…- Murmuré.

-No te preocupes- Me sonrió- Me lo esperaba. Esa cosa no era mi madre ya… Y, en fin, más de una vez quise hace esto cuando era humana- Dijo con sorna. Tal frialdad me asustó. ¿En qué nos estábamos convirtiendo? ¿En meros asesinos? ¿En psicópatas? Ya no sentíamos nada al matar, bueno, mentira, nos... ¡Nos divertíamos! Todo esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Me pregunté si el día que encontrásemos a alguien vivo le mataríamos "por si acaso". Negué con la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en todo eso.

-Sigamos- Dije. A pesar de encontrar otros cadáveres en el salón, la mayoría eran de vecinos y gente desconocida, nadie más de la familia. Decidimos entonces subir al piso de arriba y ver qué nos encontrábamos. El pasillo estaba vacío, al igual que su habitación, donde aprovechó para coger mudas de ropa y objetos personales. En la habitación de al lado tampoco había nadie, ni en el baño. Pero cuando entramos en el cuarto de sus padres la cosa cambió. Había sido desvalijado. Cajones, armarios y estantes vacíos, la cama sin sábanas y ni un solo adorno. Nos miramos.

-Puede que tu padre y tu hermana escaparan antes de que se les echaran encima- Lluvia asintió.

-Eso parece- Suspiré.

-¿Qué alivio, no?

-No sé qué decirte. Si los hubiera encontrado muertos, al menos sabía cómo están, ahora no sé si algún día me los encontraré vivos o si tendré que rematarlos.

-No pienses eso… Es mejor que nada… Bueno, que encontrarlos no, pero al menos no…- Pensé en su madre, pero no me atreví a nombrarla. Por su mirada supe que sabía qué estaba pensando.

-Arleen, ¿Y tus padres? Puede que estén en un lugar al que no han llegado los zombis, o puede que hayan muerto, o que vaguen por ahí matando gente y alimentándose de ellos. Sinceramente, prefiero saberlo- Se me saltaron las lágrimas. Sé que no quiso ser tan dura, pero me dolió.

-¡Prefiero tener la esperanza de encontrármelos vivos que verlos pudrirse mientras vagan por ahí convertidos en zombis!- Salí corriendo lloriqueando. Me siguió más tarde y me dio un abrazo.

-No quería decir eso… Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Pero no lo comparto.

Después de eso, recogimos en silencio algunas cosas más y volvimos. Esa noche vimos dos películas, leímos un rato y nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Al día siguiente habíamos decidido ir a por los zombis que nos servirían para enseñar a los perros.

Fue una tarea ardua. Ponerles la lazada alrededor del cuello no es tan fácil como parece, y algunos eran muy fuertes. Aun así, nos llevamos dos gratas sorpresas.

-¡Eh! ¿Esa no te suena de algo?

-¿Esa?... Hombre, pues ahora que lo dices un poco sí…- Titubeé. Era una zombi delgada, con el pelo rubio muy largo y lleno de suciedad. Tenía casi toda la cara podrida, y se ve que la atacaron en el vientre, pues tenía un enorme desgarrón a través del cuál se veían sus pulmones y la columna vertebral, pero nada más. Mientras se acercaba a nosotras arrastrando una pierna cuya rodilla estaba doblada en un ángulo imposible y con un bonito hueso amarillo y astillado sobresaliendo bajo ésta, me alejé de Lluvia para acorralarla entre las dos. Le falló la pierna y se desplomó en el suelo, donde siguió gateando en busca de Lluvia e ignorándome. Al quitársele el pelo de la espalda, vi que la camiseta había sido en su momento de Pesadillas antes de navidad. ¡Claro! Ahora caía en quién era.

-¡Vaya vaya! Quién lo diría, la excelsa marquesa arrodillada ante ambas- Sonreí con malicia. Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en la cara de Lluvia, que se echó a reír.

-Quién lo diría, hasta a la nobleza le llega su hora, esperemos que su majestad nos perdone por tales palabras, hemos de tener cuidado, no vaya a enviarnos a sus lacayos zombificados- Lluvia hizo una reverencia exagerada ante ella- Jamás querría eso, sería terrible.

Antes de que se acercara más a Lluvia, pasé la lazada por su cuello y tiré de ella. Mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se caía de espaldas, estiraba los brazos y abría la boca todo lo que su mandíbula le permitía, ya que ya no había piel que se lo impidiera. Era grotesco.

-La zombificación le ha sentado bien, al menos ahora es un poco más expresiva- Comenté. Ambas nos reímos con malicia- Y además, ahora es literal que le come la cabeza a la gente.

Con el hacha, Lluvia le arrancó los brazos, y de un golpe, le partió la mandíbula inferior.

-Intenta ahora morder, maldita zorra- Gruñó mientras la miraba con superioridad.

-El karma existe- Dije. Y le atamos las piernas para subirla a la camioneta.

El siguiente zombi que encontramos era de un niño de unos ocho años, que también acabó en el maletero, bien atadito.

-Oye- Dije mientras conducíamos- Y si nos pasamos por la casa de… Ya sabes. Quizá ellos también hayan sido convertidos- Lluvia me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Me sé de uno al que no me importaría verle desmembrado por los perros.

Y así fue como acabamos recorriéndonos toda la zona del pueblo que aún no habíamos limpiado. Fue una locura, pero nos dimos cuenta tarde. Exactamente, cuando nos vimos atrapadas en la casa de mi exnovio con la puerta bloqueada por al menos diez u once zombis, con un zombi de pelo rubio sin brazos ni mandíbula al que no hacíamos más que empujar.

-Mira que es pesado- Gruñó Lluvia mientras lo empujaba y le hacía caerse al tropezarse con la cama. Al carecer de brazos se debatió sin conseguir levantarse.

-Hm- Asentí- Oye, podríamos intentar mermar su número desde el balcón.

-¿Con qué? Tengo dos flechas, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre diez y ocho?

-Poca, pero a mi suegra le encantaban las plantas- Me miró en silencio, evaluando la idea.

-¿Y dónde está la puerta hacia el balcón?- Sonreí.

-Mierda, cerrada- Gruñí al ver que la puerta ni se inmutaba ante mis tirones.

-A lo mejor tiene la llave guardada en…ghg

-¡Lluvia! - Horrorizada, vi como el zombi gordo de mi suegro la agarraba por el cuello. Busqué apresuradamente algo con lo que golpearlo. Nos habíamos dejado las cosas en la otra habitación. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero al mirar atrás, vi la cara de terror de Lluvia y que casi no podía soltarse, así que di media vuelta y, rugiendo, agarré las zarpas del monstruo y las separé del cuello de mi amiga.

-¡Rapido! ¡Ve a por las armas!- Le grité mientras ella huía. El zombi acercó su nauseabunda boca a mi cuello, pero solté a tiempo una de sus manos y le propiné un puñetazo que le hizo crujir la mandíbula. Su garra suelta me agarró el brazo, clavándome las uñas, y con la otra mano me solté con una llave que una vez me había enseñado el hermano del que ahora yacía tumbado removiéndose en el suelo sin brazos ni boca, y que consistía en agarrar la mano del contrincante con el pulgar en su palma y dos dedos en el envés, girándola y obligándola a soltarse. Una vez hecho esto le propiné un codazo en el codo (Qué redundante) y aplastándolo contra la puerta del armario, y volví a agarrar la otra mano por la muñeca. Para mi desgracia, quien lo convirtió le había mordido allí, y esta vez, mi mano se hundió en carne podrida en vez de solo tocar piel tiesa y ulcerada. Tal fue mi desagrado, que cuando su cabeza, con lo dientes a la vista tras haberse dejado la piel intentando comer algo, se acercó a mí amenazante, le propiné un cabezazo acompañado de una patada en su inmensa barriga para apartarlo y después regurgité mi desayuno sobre él. Luego me limpié la mano contra el pantalón y le observé, algo más tranquila, mientras trataba de levantarse, encallado entre la cama y la cómoda. Lluvia llegó entonces, y sin más dilación, ensartó el pico en su cabeza. Suspiramos, aliviadas, al comprobar que, por fin, había abandonado éste mundo.

-Bien, y ahora a buscar la llave- Murmuré.

-¿Qué llave?- Dijo con socarronería Lluvia y una sonrisa que me dio miedo. Luego, se lio a golpes con la cerradura, que bajo la fuerza del pico, poco pudo hacer- Eah, paso abierto- No pude no reír.

El sol nos golpeó la cara, y luego nos mostró un bello arsenal de maceteros de barro grandes y pesados. Si bien no podríamos matarlos a todos, a un buen número nos lo quitaríamos a las malas. Con cuidado, arrastramos cada una uno hasta la barandilla, y allí miramos abajo. Una barahúnda de zombis nos observaban desde abajo, estirando sus brazos y lanzando mordiscos al aire. Con cuidado, alcé la maceta que tenía en la mano y la dejé caer sobre la cabeza de uno. Escuchamos un fuerte crack, y, macetero y cabeza de zombi, se desparramaron por el suelo. Otros ocuparon su lugar. Lluvia soltó dos, uno que aplastó a uno contra la acera, y otro que, doblado, trituró la cabeza de uno y media frente de otro. Ambos cayeron inmóviles.

Con cuidado, ambas alzamos un tiesto aplanado y tan pesado que nos costó un buen rato, y, tras silbar para que se asomaran más bichos, lo dejamos caer. Al menos cuatro murieron bajo su peso.

-Al final no hemos encontrado a José, pero ahí tenemos a su hermano, llevémoslo al coche.

-Primero debemos preocuparnos de esos sucios bichos.

-Tranquila, que no me olvido de ellos, tú coge el hacha, que toca fiesta.

Los machacamos. Soltamos nuestra rabia contenida, y, dejándolos entrar por la puerta, los descuartizamos de dos en dos. Por suerte eran pocos, porque acabamos agotadas.

-Oye, ¿No había un garaje?- Preguntó Lluvia.

-Ah, sí, por ahí- Señalé unas escaleras un poco escondidas que bajaban.

-¿Crees que su perro se habrá convertido?

-Esperemos que no, aunque, ¿Tú has visto a algún perro zombi?

-¿Tú has visto a algún perro por la calle?- Lo pensé.

-También es verdad. Bajemos.

Abrimos la puerta lentamente tras deshacer la cerradura a martillazos. Luego, nos pegamos a la pared a la espera de que, si había algún zombi, saliera en busca de la causa del ruido. Al ver que no salía nada, me adelanté con el pico en alto hacia la oscuridad del interior. Sólo una rendija de luz se veía allí donde acababa la puerta del garaje.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté.

Y tras un golpe se hizo la oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Arleen!- Grité. Luego miré la cara conmocionada de José, que sostenía aún en las manos la pala con la que la había golpeado- ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta!- Rugí mientras me abalanzaba sobre él. Soltó la pala y se protegió con las manos.

-¡Espera! ¡Creí que erais caminantes!

-¿¡Caminantes que abren puertas con picos! ¡No me hagas reír!- Enfurecida, le agarré del cuello de la sudadera. Una sudadera gris con rallas oscuras. Le miré de arriba abajo. Tenía el pelo sucísimo, algo sorprendente sabiendo lo que es para él. Estaba muy delgado.

-Vaya, veo que has aprovechado para perder un poco de peso- Él se sonrojó.

-No… no he… salido de aquí. Yo… Cuando atacaron, intenté defenderles, pero… Les atraparon, y yo… No podía soportarlo. Así que me he escondido aquí. Ya casi no me quedaba comida y estaba planeando salir cuando habéis montado todo ese barullo ahí fuera. Estaba… asustado.

-¿Tú admitiendo eso? Ésto se pone interesante- Sonreí con malicia. Luego me acordé de Arleen y le solté.

-Arleen, ¡Arleen!- Susurré. Le di suaves palmadas en la cara, y su mano vacilante me paró.

-No… te atrevas- Gruñó- Ya me duele suficiente la cabeza…. ¿José?- Éste se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Sonaba preocupado.

-Que sepas… que como me salga un chichón te hago eunuco- Masculló como respuesta. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para salir? Te recuerdo que un caminante manco nos espera en…- Maldecí al mirar a José de nuevo. Éste se la quedó mirando, extrañado.

-¿Un caminante manco?

-Olvídalo- Gruñí apoyando a Arleen en mi hombro y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eh… no recuerdo haber dicho que me encontrara ya bien- Gimió. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No podemos perder más el tiempo, un placer volver a verte, ¡Hasta luego!- Arleen me paró.

-¡Espera! ¿No puedo ir con vosotras? ¡No quiero estar solo!- Gimió José.

-¿Cómo que no se viene?- Dijo Arleen entre mosqueada y acusadora.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- La miré de hito en hito- Antes hablábamos de sodom…- Su mirada me dijo que no era buena idea seguir.

-¿Sodomizar? ¿Se puede saber a qué habíais venido en realidad?

-Pues a…

-A por provisiones- Me cortó Arleen- Pensábamos que estaríais todos zombificados, y para no decaer el ánimo, bromeamos con… cosas macabras- Se excusó. Luego comenzó a subir las escaleras, tambaleante- Por cierto José…- Dijo mirando hacia abajo- ¿Y tu perro?- Éste bajó la mirada, entristecido- No me digas que…

-Me salvó… de mi madre. Ella lo descuar…- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Era raro ver a ese chico llorar.

-No, José, no era tu madre, ya nadie es quien era. Venga, vámonos antes de que aparezcan más- Se echó el pico al hombro, se tambaleó un poco, y salió por la puerta.

-Tiene cojones, lo que tengo que aguantar, ahora a un egocéntrico malcriado…- Seguí farfullando casi todo el camino, con José detrás. No sabía si quería o no que me escuchara. De todas formas, después de ver su cara, pensé que ni aun gritándoselo a la cara se largaría. No caería esa suerte. Obviamente, dejamos al hermano manco de José en la casa, sin comentarle a él nada de lo que teníamos pensado hacerle. Él se sentó en la parte de atrás del coche, y empezó a mirar por la ventana, ausente. De pronto, una cabeza desdentada y semipodrida se aplastó contra el cristal de detrás, el que separaba el compartimento del coche con el gran maletero, y José dio un grito.

-¡Gilipollas! ¿¡Qué quieres? ¿¡Que nos maten! ¡Para eso te quedas en tu casa!- Él miraba horrorizado al zombi, que trataba de romper el cristal, o atravesarlo. Iluso.

-¡Hay un zombi ahí! ¡Hay un zombi ahí!- Gritaba cada vez más alto.

-¡No jodas! Y yo que pensaba que era una linda mariposilla que se había colado atrás. ¡Ya lo sabemos imbécil! Deja de llamar la atención- Arleen se reía entre dientes mientras conducía. De pronto, un zombi se echó encima del capó, y acabó convirtiéndose en un bache orgánico para nuestro auto.

-¿Para qué coño queréis zombis?- Ahora susurraba. Desde luego, éste tío era idiota.

-Para enseñar a los perros a defendernos- Gruñí.

-Pero si…

-¡Se acabaron las preguntas! ¡Aquí mando yo! ¿Entiendes?- Arleen carraspeó- Bueno, ¡Nosotras!, así que más te vale andarte calladito y no cuestionar nuestras órdenes, forastero, o acabas de patitas en la calle. En la más llena de zombis que encuentre, claro- José masculló algo y luego se sentó ligeramente ladeado, para ver por el rabillo del ojo a los bichos, y lo más alejado posible. Me reí. Miedica…

Y ese fue el papel que representé con cada añadidura al grupo. Sí, señores, reclutamos a más gente. Algunos del pueblo de al lado, otros de la ciudad cercana, y solo una persona más de este pueblo, Araxiel.

Era una amiga nuestra desde hacía alrededor de seis años, uno menos de los que hacía que nos conocíamos Arleen y yo. Fue gran amiga nuestra en su tiempo, pero luego la amistad se enfrió cuando empezó a salir con un chico obeso y universitario, que cambió su chip de pueblerina pro a pueblerina-casada-y-ama-de-casa, y dejando al resto del mundo de lado. Aun así, y para su suerte, no desapareció del todo.

Poco a poco parecíamos una comuna. Al principio, los nuevos lloriqueaban que habían perdido a sus padres, hermanos, etc. Luego, tras participar en una o dos limpiezas de zombis que hicieron del pueblo, en las que aprovecharon para descargar toda su adrenalina, volvieron a ser un poco más felices.

-Menos mal- comentó una vez Arleen- que el ser humano es capaz de hacerse inmune a cualquier cosa, por horrible que sea, e incluso comenzar a disfrutar de ello- Todos asintieron, comentando lo bueno que era, pero yo la miré, preocupada. Me había parecido notar un deje de amargura en su voz.

Nos fuimos repartiendo las tareas, haciendo grupos. Nunca jamás nadie iba solo al pueblo, mínimo una persona más, pero lo aconsejable eran tres. Seguimos practicando con las armas, y el entrenamiento de los perros fue mejorando notablemente. Ya cada vez teníamos menos miedo.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué modales son éstos? Se me ha pasado presentaros a los nuevos fichajes. En fin, empecemos por el principio.

José, como bien dijimos antes, era el exnovio de Arleen. Habían salido durante dos años, tras los cuales, en fin, la cosa se enfrió y lo dejaron. Y la verdad, por aquél tiempo le dio una neura de superioridad, pero se le pasó (cofcofparasubiencofcof). La verdad es que nos venía que ni pintado, por su cinturón marrón en kárate. Vale, no era un cinturón negro 5º down, pero contra cosas que sólo saben agarrar y morder, no está tan mal. Y funciona, créeme. Sobretodo cuando, al hacerle una llave a un bicho, en vez de lanzarlo al suelo simplemente, de paso te llevas un brazo medio podrido y cosas por el estilo. Además tocaba la guitarra, a la que, tras una semana en la que se tranquilizó notablemente, nos hizo ir a buscar, aunque sabía de sobra que de hacer mucho ruido nada, que nuestros nuevos vecinos mordían. Bueno, y a parte de todo eso, José había sido amigo nuestro cuatro años antes de su relación con Arleen, así que le teníamos un poco de aprecio. Pero solo un poquito ¿Eh?, que luego me tacháis de sentimentalista.

El segundo fichaje fue Araxiel, a la que su amado novio obeso casi se la come, literalmente. Lo admito, salvarla fue muy divertido, y mirarla desde el cadáver de éste, más. Obviamente se enfadó, pero bueno, luego entró en razones y se vino. Os contaré un secreto; en la cocina nos encontramos a una chica, Eulalia, muy amiga de su hermano, y una grandiosa zorra que había intentado amargar la vida de mi queridísima amiga Arleen. Digamos que llevaba poco tiempo convertida, y todavía no había sufrido los estragos de la putrefacción (Que es como la vejez pero en exagerado) y disfruté de lo lindo clavándole un brazo en la encimera de la cocina para dejar a Arleen el resto. Salió llena de tripas de cabeza a pies.

El tercero fue un chico de nueve años que luego descubrimos que se llamaba Joanet. No sabía nada de su familia, y milagrosamente había sobrevivido solo encerrado en su casa. Cuando lo encontramos daba penita, pero luego, la verdad, es que el chico se convirtió en el alma del grupo, siempre feliz, siempre dando ánimos, con más energía que nadie… Con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño en la boca que le hacía adorable… Hasta aquél trágico día, pero no adelanto más, que esa es otra historia.

Luego estaba Rachel, amiga nuestra, con la que íbamos a quedar el día que ocurrió todo, y Dustin y Ayrton, que se habían encontrado tras lo ocurrido en Huelva y, junto con algunos más, habían sobrevivido. La verdad, que nos encontrásemos fue una suerte, pues en realidad iban a una urbanización bastante lejana, donde, por casualidad, nos encontrábamos buscando comida Araxiel, Joanet y yo. A Arleen casi le da algo de la alegría al verles… Y casi se muere al ver quién iba detrás, Dero, un rollete bastante… capullo, al que iban a salvar en el momento en el que nos encontramos Rachel, Dustin, Ayrton y nosotros. Con él sí os seré sincera; duró dos días. Unos zombis acorralaron a Dustin y Araxiel, y él se resbaló del promontorio por donde habían escapado, no pudieron hacer nada por él.

Y aquí estamos, Rachel, Dustin, Ayrton, Araxiel, Joanet, Jose, Arleen y yo, sobreviviendo a un apocalipsis zombi con picos, palas, arco y perros. Si me lo llegan a decir meses antes, ni me lo creo.

Hacía luna llena, así que pusimos la mesa fuera. Era un placer comer allí, a la luz de la luna y de unas velas, todos juntos. Esa noche tocaba un revuelto de dudosa composición, hecho por Lluvia, claro, pero bueno, quizás sus dotes culinarias no fueran las mejores, pero era lo que había. Y tampoco importaba mucho. Era un día feliz, y después de un duro día, cualquier cosa era un manjar.

Comimos manteniendo una animada charla. Joanet nos contó cómo Simba, uno de los perros, había destrozado a un zombi de un salto. Hacía muchos aspavientos con las manos, lo que nos hacía reír a casi todos, era increíble la pasión que le ponía a todo. Luego, Dustin nos dio la alegre noticia de que habían encontrado cómo entrar en cierto kiosco gracias al cual tendríamos más pan duro y comida, aparte de una ingente cantidad de chuches. Y más tarde me contó a mí relatar el fructífero paseíto que nos habíamos dado Araxiel, Lluvia y yo por una urbanización cercana. Ahora no sólo teníamos dos perros más a los que poder enseñar, que hacían un total de 12, sino mucha más comida canina gracias a un criadero abandonado y armas nuevas, entre ellas, una hoz como la que siempre le dibujamos al lado a la parca, que me agencié enseguida. Si la mantenía bien afilada, se convertía en una interesante arma a distancia que podía fácilmente cortar en dos a un zombi… O dos.

Mientras algunos acababan y otros iban a por los postres, con una pobre excusa de cansancio y de la necesidad de una ducha, me dirigí al baño. Allí me encerré, y con cuidado me quité la camiseta y la venda que me protegía el brazo izquierdo. Tres arañados un poco profundos se dejaron ver bajo éstas. Supuraban, infectados. Llevaba desde la unión de José al grupo con ellas, y ya casi me había acostumbrado a la continua sensación de entumecimiento de la zona y al dolor punzante cada vez que movía el brazo. Lo mantenía en secreto, aún a sabiendas de que era poner en peligro a todos. Pero no quería morir, y por el momento parecía que no eran peligrosas. Una vez más, las limpié cuidadosamente, las presioné para que echaran todo el pus, luego eché alcohol, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Lavé las vendas y me duché. Luego, después de secar las vendas con el secador y mi pelo, me eché una crema que teníamos de cuando a mi madre la operaron, que servía para hacer cicatrizar heridas, y las volví a vendar. Luego, me puse el pijama y salí del baño. Nadie podía enterarse, siquiera Lluvia, así que limpié todo a conciencia antes de que nadie entrase. Era un secreto que debía guardar por mi bien y por el de los demás. ¿Quién confiaría en mí si se enterara de que uno de aquellos zombis me había arañado?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, perdimos la cuenta, y ya casi no sabíamos cuándo era lunes, martes o fin de semana. Poco a poco, les pusimos las cosas difíciles a los perros… Y a nosotros mismos, ya que encerrar a un zombi con todas sus extremidades era más difícil. Ya casi estaban listos.

Los arañazos prácticamente no mejoraron. Nos hicimos con una piedra de afilar, y mejoramos notablemente la calidad de las armas. El pueblo prácticamente carecía ya de zombis, gracias a nuestras continuas incursiones "lavativas"… Al igual que escaseaba la comida.

-Seamos lógicos, todos sabíamos que la comida no iba a durar para siempre- Estaba diciendo Lluvia- Algún día tendremos que ir más lejos a por ella, o, llegado el caso, emigrar.

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?- Preguntó José- La ciudad más cercana está llena de zombis, Rachel y los demás siquiera pudieron volver con el resto- Pues cuando les conseguimos llevar, ya se habían marchado y su refugio había sido tomado por hordas de bichos. Nos miramos.

-Podríamos ir al pueblo que está al otro lado de la carretera, ¿Sabéis al que me refiero? Ese tiene un gran supermercado en las afueras.

-Sí, pero igualmente es un pueblo enorme, allí debe de haber miles.

-En realidad, no sabemos si la plaga ha llegado lejos…

-Si han llegado hasta la ciudad, de seguro ha llegado hasta allí.

-Pero, ¿Y si no? Habrá protección de alguna forma, ¿No? Algún tipo de barrera.

-Sí, ¿Quién sabe si nos dejaría franquearla?

-Y además, si hace falta dinero para pagar la comida, ¡No tenemos! ¿Os imagináis al precio que debe estar?

-La gente es muy egoísta, no nos van a dejar quedarnos allí así como así…- La discusión seguía y seguía sin llegar a ningún lado. Todos hablaban atropelladamente, dando su opinión sin escuchar la del resto, y poco a poco fueron elevando el tono.

-¡Zombis!- Grité. Todos se callaron y me miraron, alarmados- Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención, os diré que si hubierais seguido así, sí que habríamos sufrido un ataque, ¿Cómo se os ocurre discutir de esa manera?- Todos se sonrojaron, yo tenía razón- Y otra cosa a tener en cuenta; hasta ahora hemos vivido entre estas paredes, en un pequeño pueblo de pocos habitantes, contando con la protección de rejas y de tener un sitio asegurado de antemano, con espacio suficiente, armas de sobra y todo lo demás. Cuando salgamos ahí afuera, ya no tendremos una casa a la que volver, ni dormiremos todas las noches al refugio de las inclemencias del tiempo, en camas cómodas. Ni siquiera tendremos asegurado tener algo que llevarnos a la boca. Y lo más probable es que, ahí fuera, no sobrevivamos ni la mitad. Para empezar, porque nosotros contábamos con la ventaja de saber qué nos íbamos a encontrar, de conocer las calles y rincones de este pueblo, pero, de los que estamos aquí y ahora, apenas sí conocemos la ciudad y mucho menos el otro pueblo del que hablabais. Además, el número de seres a los que tendremos que enfrentarnos será infinitamente mayor, y si nos encontramos rodeados de ellos poco vamos a poder hacer. Allí no podremos hacer el más mínimo ruido, oler a vivo ya será suficiente peligro… Y otra cosa que no podremos hacer, será llevarnos a los perros. No al menos hasta que les enseñemos a no ladrar- Se quedaron pensativos durante un buen rato.

-Además, no es lo mismo limpiar de caminantes un adosado que un edificio de siete plantas- Comentó Dustin. Asentí.

-Así que antes de preguntaros si la infección ha llegado hasta el pueblo x o no, y si nos aceptarían y por qué, pensad en si estamos listos para abandonar este lugar, y si, por el contrario, no deberíamos simplemente hacer expediciones a sitios más lejanos- En el silencio, Lluvia empezó aplaudir.

-¡Si es que cuando sacas tu vena líder!- Me sonrojé y me fui. Decidí buscar entre los mapas de mi padre alguno de las ciudades y pueblos más cercanos, para poder planear rutas de escape y caminos poco transitados donde sea más difícil encontrar zombis. En el pueblo ya nos habíamos hartado de apartar coches de las carreteras que nos cortaban el paso, y de creer que zombis que, por alguna razón estaban inmóviles, nos atacasen por sorpresa al pensar que eran cadáveres.

El ánimo general había decaído considerablemente cuando salí fuera. Ese día nos lo habíamos tomado como de vacaciones, ya que como nadie tenía ganas de nada, ni practicamos ni salimos.

-Señores, creo que tengo una solución temporal- Todos me miraron atentamente- Sacad las sillas y la pizarra de debatir, que os voy a mostrar mi plan- Mientras unos cuantos sacaban sillas para todos y Ayrton sacaba la pizarra de debatir, puse en orden los mapas y e intenté ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien- Dije cuando todos estuvimos en nuestros puestos- Éste es el plan- Acto seguido, desplegué el mapa de la ciudad más cercana, poniéndolo sobre la pizarra. En él, había marcado con un rotulador rojo un trayecto largo y curvo- Como veréis, éste es un mapa de Atlanta. He marcado este trayecto porque es el que nos permitirá llegar hasta nuestro destino tomando el mínimo de autovías, ya que son las carreteras más transitadas, y eso puede significar montones de coches parados y más zombis, lo malo es que eso también significa menos gasolina, así que tenemos que llevar de repuesto en el propio auto. Bien, una vez aquí, estaremos en el polígono donde se encuentran los supermercados y tiendas más grandes, entre ellas, una es de deporte, así que allí podremos encontrar arcos, flechas de sobra y otros objetos de caza. Y aquí… esto es un centro comercial con un poco de todo. La última vez que fui con Lluvia, vendían un revólver… Tener armas de fuego puede ser una gran ventaja… a la vez que un gran peligro, pero mejor tenerlas por si acaso.

Bien, éste trayecto que veis aquí es el que lleva a Athens, son más de dos horas de viaje ida y vuelta, pero es la ciudad/pueblo más cercano a Atlanta que conozco.

Para llevar a cabo todo esto, como dije, hará falta gasolina, ir en grupos de más de tres, pero tampoco de muchos, para hacer el mínimo ruido, pero en caso de haber muchos poder defendernos con más facilidad. Además, tendréis que orientaros con mapas como éstos que tengo aquí-Enseñó un montón de mapas turísticos- Y hacerlo todo en el menor tiempo posible. Pero, antes que nada, debemos ir aquí…

Y me preguntaréis porqué, es lo más lógico, y es que ésta es la sede de los taxis de Atlanta… ¿Y sabéis que tipo de coches son los taxis de Atlanta? Exacto, semieléctricos. Eso significa mínimo ruido, así que tenemos que hacernos con algunos de ellos. No tienen tanta capacidad como la pickup de mi padre, pero llamarán menos la atención que ella. Ante todo, siempre las armas en mano, ¿De acuerdo? Y cerrando toda puerta que se cruce, por suerte, nuestro enemigo no es precisamente silencioso, así que os oiréis venir, y cualquier obstáculo para ellos es una ventaja para ustedes.

A ver… Algo más tenía que decir… ah, sí. He hecho una serie de grupos según cualidades que creo que tenéis y que, junto con las de otros, pueden ser más útiles, aquí tenéis- Pasó entonces un folio donde tenía dos grupos de cuatro- Si queréis hacer algún cambio, ahora es el momento.

Y así comenzó todo.

El camino en coche fue largo y tortuoso. Ninguno de nosotros sabía conducir realmente, y nos tuvimos que ir turnando y enseñando uno a uno lo poco que dominábamos. Ante nosotros se apareció la ciudad como un enorme monstruo. Las carreteras estaban continuamente cerradas por coches, había cadáveres y restos humanos por todas partes, los edificios parecían haber envejecido un siglo, pocas ventanas no estaban rotas, pocas puertas no descolgadas de los goznes. Los pequeños comercios parecían haber sido saqueados, y presentaban puertas y ventanales rotos, con todo tirado por los alrededores.

-Esto da verdadero miedo- Dijo José mientras pateaba una calavera que aún tenía restos de carne y un ojo colgando.

-Querrás decir asco- Comenté- Venga vamos, el edificio que hoy visitaremos es ése- Era un comercial enorme, a cuyo nombre le faltaban algunas letras, que yacían destrozadas por la caída delante de las puertas. No se veía a ningún zombi por allí. Se acercaron a las puertas, que no funcionaban. José trató de abrirlas a la fuerza.

-Están encasquilladas- Comentó. Lluvia le apartó descuidadamente.

-Quita flojo- Yo agarré la otra puerta, y con menos fuerza de la que creímos necesaria, las puertas se deslizaron- Vaya, creí que costaría más. Ante nosotros se extendía el comercio tal y como esperas que salga en una película de terror. Algunas luces titilaban, algunos pasillos estaban totalmente a oscuras, y se escuchaba un lento arrastrar desde alguna parte que no logramos precisar.

-Ghhhgghg- Nos giramos, asustados, pero no había nadie. El cadáver de una dependienta descansaba sobre la cinta transportadora de espaldas. Se le veía la columna vertebral y bajo ella, un agujero donde debieran estar sus órganos. Sus huesudos brazos descansaban a ambos lados de su cabeza- Ghghghg…- Su cabeza se movió ligeramente. A causa de que se habían comido sus músculos y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, no podía moverse. Qué horror.

-Bien, lo mejor será que nos separemos- Dijo José- Así encontraremos las cosas más rápidas y antes nos podremos ir.

-Sí, claro, al cementerio, ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? ¿En serio quieres que no separemos? ¡Venga! ¿Por qué no? Y de paso ponemos musiquita alta para atraerlos ¿No? Total, como eres super guay podrás con todos ellos de una vez- Lluvia bufó.

-Eh eh, paz. José, nunca nos hemos separado y no lo vamos a hacer ahora, en la unión se encuentra nuestra fuerza, y si hace falta nos tiraremos dos horas buscando, ¿Vale? Nada de separarnos.

-Bah, venga ya… Nos encontremos cuantos nos encontremos, ellos son lentos, torpes, se caen a cachos y nosotros tenemos armas.

-Oye, escúchalas, ellas son quienes nos salvaron- Dijo Araxiel- Además, te recuerdo que te sacaron del sótano porque les tenías miedo, no te hagas el chulo ahora. José la miró con odio.

-Mi madre…

-¡Yo maté a mi madre! ¡Sola! No hui, no me comporté como una cobarde, como tú.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca has dicho nada contra nuestras normas y hoy de pronto nos vienes con esas- No me gustaba su comportamiento. Joanet me tiró de la manga, pero le desdeñé con un gesto. Ya que íbamos Lluvia y yo en el mismo grupo, junto con José, y Araxiel, que se había mostrado realmente habilidosa con la maza aplastando cabezas como si de sandías se trataran, decidimos llevarnos al pequeño, nos sería más fácil mantenerlo a salvo.

-¡Es que estoy harto! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que digáis vosotras?

-Porque es SU casa y porque es gracias a ellas que estamos aquí- Gruñó Araxiel.

-Si con aquí te refieres a un sitio lleno de muertos sí, tienes razón.

-¡De acuerdo! Ve por donde te salga de los huevos, no te ayudaremos cuando te agarren- Le recriminó Lluvia.

-¿De verdad crees que necesito vuestra ayuda?- Bufó éste. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-¡GILIPOLLAS!- Gritó Lluvia.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Llamarlos a todos?- Susurré- Anda vámonos, que haga lo que quiera, no sobrevivirá mucho.

Joanet volvió a tirarme de la manga.

-Arleen…

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?- Le miré cariñosamente. Él señaló hacia un pasillo. Allí, entre las sombras, un zombi enorme se arrastraba hacia nosotros. Cuando le dio la luz, nos mostró su horrible rostro. Los ojos le colgaban, así como la mandíbula por tener los carrillos rajados. Arrastraba un pie, y nos señalaba con garras huesudas y despellejadas. Cuando nos vio, comenzó a gruñir y aumentó la velocidad. De su lado apareció otro… Y otro más. Nos miramos. Lluvia se descolgó el arco y cogió una flecha. ¡Zas! Uno menos. Otra. Dos menos. Ya sólo quedaba uno. Araxiel le miró.

-¿Qué? Solo tengo dos flechas- Bufó y… ¡Salió a la carrera! Blandiendo su maza, corrió hacia el bicho e hizo que su cabeza explotara como una piñata.

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!- Fue su grito de guerra. Lluvia y yo nos miramos, sin poder evitar reír. Cuando Araxiel se dio la vuelta, estaba completamente salpicada de sesos, y nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo, arrastrando la maza. Parecía una loca.

-Me encanta- Comentó. No podíamos negarlo.

Como Lluvia y yo ya habíamos estado allí, sabíamos dónde estaban los arcos. Tomamos los que estaban puestos de muestra y todas las cuerdas para arco que encontramos, así como una caja de cartón con más de cien flechas. Con una cuerda y haciéndole dos agujeros a la caja, que era alargada y estrecha, improvisamos un carcaj que se puso Lluvia hasta que encontráramos uno de verdad. Seguimos por el pasillo.

La luz se había fundido y en ese trayecto no había luz. Varios cuerpos se descomponían rodeados de moscas. Nos atamos unos pañuelos tapándonos la boca. Joanet iba el último, detrás de mí, siempre atento a nuestra retaguardia. Quizás no era el más mortífero, pero sí el más escurridizo y era capaz de subirse a cualquier cosa.

-¡Esperad! Mirad qué colección de machetes, nos vendrían muy bien- Dije mientras trataba de limpiar de una especie de grasa mugrienta que cubría el cristal del mostrador. Arax sonrió con suficiencia.

-Aparta- El cristal voló en pedazos- Muy bien, todos vuestros.

Por suerte, tenían fundas para colgarlas en el cinturón. Yo me quedé con dos, Lluvia con uno bien largo y Araxiel se cogió otros dos. El sobrante, uno con forma de espada pirata, se la dimos a Joanet.

-Si algún día te agarran, córtales la mano- Le dije mientras se lo entregaba. Al niño se le iluminó el rostro- Y si por lo que sea tienes que matarlo sí o sí, entre los ojos, con fuerza- Asintió con determinación. Qué mono era.

Seguimos el trayecto por el pasillo de los utensilios para monta, luego por la parte de buceo, y finalmente por las tiendas de campaña.

-Deberíamos coger algunas- Comentó Lluvia- Si algún día tenemos que dormir fuera… No ofrecerán mucha resistencia física, pero al menos no olerá tanto a nosotros- Asentí, era buena idea. Bien cargadas, con dos o tres tiendas de dos plazas cada una, nos dirigimos a la salida para guardarlas en el coche y seguir cargando cosas luego. Cuando salíamos por la puerta de cristal, escuchamos un grito ahogado.

-¡José!- Grité. Soltamos las cosas y salimos corriendo. Lluvia cargaba el arco por el camino, y Araxiel enarbolaba su maza como si de un martillo de guerra se tratara. Yo, que no me había traído más que el pico, y lo había soltado junto con las cosas, saqué los machetes.

Tras cruzar por una calle cuya luz titilaba, nos encontramos en una calle más ancha y peor aún iluminada. En ella, tres zombis se acercaban a José mientras otros dos ya le habían agarrado por ambos lados, uno se le acercaba por detrás y otro trataba de morderle los pies.

-¡Socorro!- Dijo al vernos. Una flecha acertó en la cabeza del que se acercaba por detrás, que estaba a punto de clavarle los dientes en el cuello, y la maza de Araxiel le voló los sesos al de en medio de los tres que se le acercaban, que chocó con el segundo. Luego volvió a cargar contra el tercero y los restos de su cabeza volaron hacia nosotras. Otra flecha voló hacia el que agarraba a José, y mis dagas cortaron la cabeza del que se encontraba al otro lado. Joanet se encargó del tercero, clavándole su machete en la cabeza. Cuando se hizo el silencio, la cabeza del zombi que había cortado gruñó, tratando de arrastrarse vanamente, hice un pinchito moruno con ella.

-Bueeno- Di vueltas a la cabeza clavada en el machete- supongo que tenías razón, ¿No? Mejor ir de uno en uno, solitos- Le miré fijamente- mejor… Para ellos- José se había dejado caer y tenía la mirada perdida. Se agarraba un brazo y lloraba. Tenía sangre en ella.

Arax le apartó la mano con un gesto brusco, él nos miró. Un zombi le había mordido.

-¡NO!- Gimió Joanet, mientras se agarraba a mi pierna. Todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Un leve arañazo de ellos, y te convertías. Se me erizó el vello al sentir una punzada en el brazo.

-Vámonos, tenemos que limpiarte esa herida- Dije, resuelta.

-¡No! Está infectado, se va a convertir en uno de ellos- Lluvia me miró- Debemos acabar con él, no hay otra solución.

-¡No! Por favor…- José se le agarró de la pierna.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No nos queda otra! Si te convirtieras estando en el coche o en el refugio… ¡Sería ponernos a todos en peligro!- Sacó una flecha, pero se la aparté antes de que la colocara en el arco. Me miró enfadada.

-Espera, hay un botiquín en el coche, debe haber alcohol. Hasta los virus mueren con alcohol- Le ayudé a levantarse, y Lluvia no tuvo otra opción que seguirnos.

-Si ocurre algo…

-La culpa será mía- Gruñí.

Tras lavar la herida, vimos que el mordisco era superficial y poco profundo. Tratamos de acallar sus gritos cuando le echamos alcohol, pero fue imposible. Después de limpiarla bien, se la vendamos como pudimos y tomamos rumbo a casa. A lo lejos, una barahúnda de zombis apareció de la ciudad buscando el origen del grito de José. No podríamos volver.


	5. Capitulo 5

-Perfecto, ¿Sabes la cantidad de objetos de valor podríamos haber conseguido sin no se te hubiera metido en la cabeza salvarle?- Gruñó Lluvia con un pie sobre el salpicadero del coche y prácticamente tumbada en el asiento, limpiando puntas de flechas.

-Hay muchos comerciales de éstos por todos lados- Lluvia bufó. Sí, tenía razón, pero no podíamos matar así como así a nuestros compañeros, teníamos que tratar de salvarlos. Si había alguna cura a nuestro alcance y no la descubriera por la precipitación, nunca me lo perdonaría. Además, y siendo egoísta, si no había cura para él significaría que tampoco la había para mí y eso no es algo que me apeteciera aceptar, al menos aún. Pero ese razonamiento no podía compartirlo con nadie, y menos con ella, la conocía demasiado bien como para hacerle eso- Lluvia...- Traté de explicárselo centrándome en el primer argumento, pero no atendió a razones. En la parte de detrás, Joanet vigilaba a José con el machete en la mano, aunque por ahora no parecía que le pasara nada grave. Al principio se había quejado por el dolor, pero una mirada asesina de Lluvia había sobrado para que callara el resto del camino.

Llegamos al atardecer. Los otros habían tenido más suerte y volvieron con dos coches semieléctricos y latas de conservas.

-Genial, garbanzos... - Lluvia, como siempre, quejándose de todo.

-Como si a mí me gustaran- Bufé. Al resto tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que hubiéramos traído vivo a José, pero Rachel se volvió loca de ira cuando dijeron que lo mejor sería acabar ahora con él.

-¿¡Pero estáis locos!? ¡Es uno de los nuestros! ¡No podemos matarlo así sin más! ¡Tenemos que lograr salvarle y...!- Y todas esas cosas estúpidas que Rachel suele soltar por la boca cuando cree que le echamos cuenta. Lluvia le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena enfermera, a partir de ahora eres la encargada de José, buena suerte- Y así terminó todo.

Pero las cosas, lejos de mejorar, iban de mal en peor. La gasolina escaseaba y cada vez teníamos que ir más lejos a por ella, lo que suponía más peligro y más gastos. La comida de los supermercados o estaba caducada o se había acabado, así que nuestra alimentación no es que fuera muy equilibrada, y menos variada, lo que no mejoraba el ánimo. Y por fin, para terminar de bajar los ánimos, lo que todos temíamos, sucedió.

Nos encontrábamos en unos pequeños almacenes. Era tarde, estaba oscureciendo, y habíamos quedado en una media hora en la puerta trasera del gran centro comercial, donde el coche, protegido por Ayrton y Dustin, nos esperaba. Lluvia, Joanet y yo habíamos bajado al sótano, Rachel, José y Araxiel había subido a la última planta. Fue mientras calculaba mentalmente lo que nos costaría mover un enorme paquete de esos sin utilizar las ruidosas máquinas cuando la luz se apagó. Lluvia se cagó en los muertos de quien hiciera la broma, pero para nuestra sorpresa, no había nadie más que nosotros allí. Por el walkie-talkie que nos habíamos agenciado escasas horas antes, nos llegó la voz modulada de Araxiel.

-No, no hemos tocado nada que tenga que ver con electricidad- Murmuré- Ayrton, Dustin, ¿Hay luz en la calle?

-Aún es muy temprano así que las farolas no están encendidas- De fondo, el murmullo entrecortado de Dustin- Dust dice que los semáforos se han apagado ¿Habrá habido un apagón?

-¿Una sobrecarga? ¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Somos los únicos que quedamos con vida aquí!- Dijo Lluvia.

-... Si ha ocurrido algo con la señal, no habrá quien la repare, sois conscientes, ¿No?- Comentó Araxiel. Rachel se puso histérica nada más oír esas palabras.

-¡Silencio joder! Así no hay quien se entere de nada- Volvió a interceder Lluvia.

-Seamos lógicos. La electricidad no iba a durar para siempre. Temía este momento, pero supongo que era inevitable. A partir de ahora no contamos con ella. Tendremos que cambiar nuestro modus operandi. Volved al coche, nos vamos- Murmuré.

-Pues explícame cómo- Murmuró Lluvia. Miré a mi alrededor. O traté, porque estábamos sumergidas en la oscuridad absoluta.

-Supongo que no recordarás dónde estaba la puerta, ¿Verdad?- No dijo nada. Joanet se agarró a mi brazo, dándome un susto.

-Tengo miedo...

-Tranquilo... Sólo estamos nosotros, aquí no hay zombis, nos aseguramos antes, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Seremos capaces de salir?- Busqué su cabeza a tientas y le acaricié el pelo.

-Claro.

-Y si no de hambre no morimos- Se mofó Lluvia. En el fondo estaba enfadada, ¿Cómo es que no se nos había ocurrido llevar linternas? Maldita sea...

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha- Y así, cogidos de la mano y a tientas, fuimos avanzando lentamente por los pasillos. Buscábamos una pared, que se alejaba de nosotros cada vez que encontrábamos uno de aquellos grandes congeladores.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es la puerta correcta?

-Porque sube- Contestó Lluvia a Joanet bruscamente.

-¡Lluvia joder! Ya tiene suficiente miedo, por una vez, ¿Te importaría ser amable?- Masculló algo que no oí y seguimos caminando. Con el corazón en un puño, encontré las bisagras de una puerta. Sólo oía mi respiración, nerviosa, y la de Joanet.

-¡Una puerta!- Murmuré. Busqué el pomo, lo encontré y Lluvia me agarró del brazo.

-¿Y si no es? Había muchas puertas.

-Pues buscamos las escaleras que vayan hacia arriba- La imité mientras abría. El silencio se rasgó y un gemido lastimero llegó a nuestros oídos. Sentí erizarse el vello de los brazos y un escalofrío en el espinazo. Me quedé helada.

-¡Cierra la puta puerta!- Rugió Lluvia empujándome. La puerta se quedó encallada con algo. Un gruñido ronco y gangoso hizo evidente que nos había oído.

-¡Mierda! ¡No puedo y no sé qué diablos la tiene atascada!- Lluvia me apartó de un empujón y la escuché abrir y cerrar la puerta dando portazos, aterrorizada. Abracé a Joanet.

-¡APÁRTATE HIJO DE PUTA!- Rugió. De repente se oyó un crujido y algo pringoso caer al suelo. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y oímos la respiración entrecortada de Lluvia.

-¿Qué...?

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NI QUIERO! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ YA!- Joanet y yo nos levantamos apresuradamente y la buscamos a tientas. Todos agarrados, evitamos aquello que había arrancado a base de portazos y seguimos adelante, buscando una puerta, y cada vez más nerviosos. Ahora no solo no teníamos luz, sino que descubríamos que tampoco lo habíamos limpiado todo. La respiración de todos era entrecortada y rápida, preparados para huir al menor ruido. Lluvia paró de golpe y nos chocamos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurré.

-Otra puerta- Murmuró. Pegó la oreja a ésta y llamó con los nudillos- No oigo nada- Joanet tragó saliva-¿Abrimos?

-De acuerdo, pero solo un poquito- Agarré el machete con nerviosismo, tenía las manos empapadas en sudor. Lluvia buscó mi mano para saber dónde estaba y notó el machete.

-¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde atacar, guarda eso- Negué con la cabeza. Qué idiota, no me veían.

-Si estás detrás mía no te podré dar, y si algo sobresale por el otro lado lo mataré... Más- Lluvia no dijo nada y escuché el crujido de la puerta. Ahora todo parecía sonar mucho más fuerte. Le dí una vuelta más al machete en las manos y me preparé para atacar al primer ruido que oyera. Al abrir, un insoportable hedor a putrefacción nos invadió.

-Cierra eso- gimoteó Joanet. Lluvia cerró- Puaj, qué peste, por ahí no bajamos.

-¿No me digas? Bueno, sigamos, al menos esos muertos no caminaban- Volvimos a caminar en fila y en silencio. Nuestros pasos resonaban y el eco nos los devolvía magnificados. El ruido del walkie-talkie nos sobresaltó, poniéndonos el corazón en la boca.

-¿Chicas? ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Sí maldita sea! Menudo susto...

-Vale... Pues daos prisa, tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-¿Tú qué clase de problema crees que es?- Silencio absoluto.

-Dustin, estamos buscando a tientas la salida. No vemos absolutamente nada... Por favor, esperadnos- Se hizo el silencio.

-Haremos lo que podamos- La conexión se cortó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¿Algo más?- Lluvia echaba humo por la boca... Y yo también.

-Tendremos que ir más rápido- Aceleramos el paso. De vez en cuando, Lluvia tropezaba con algo. Uno de ellos fue algo pringoso, alargado y que olía mal. Cada vez estábamos más nerviosos.

-Otra puerta- Murmuró- Cuidado que abro- Empuñé el arma y esperé. La puerta crujió, volvió a crujir y Lluvia se peleó con el pomo. Por fin, con un fluf, se abrió. No salía ningún sonido de ella.

-¿Y si hay zombis pero no hacen ruido?- gimoteó Joanet.

-Cállate joder- Murmuró Lluvia. Era posible. No habría sido la primera vez que alguno pareciera muerto y de pronto se alzara contra nosotras al pisarles o pasar cerca. Tragué saliva.

-Yo voy primero.

-¡Sí claro! Para que te quedes helada como antes, ya voy yo...- Sin saber muy bien cómo, agarré a Lluvia del hombro y la empujé hacia atrás.

-No, voy yo- Por culpa de la maldita adrenalina, notaba todo mi cuerpo temblar. Pero algo tenía que hacer.

-¿Y si es un sitio grande y no encuentras la salida?

-¿Recordáis la entrada de antes? ¿La escalera estaba cerca, verdad?- Supongo que asintieron, porque decir, no dijeron nada- Pues agarradme de la mano. Si aun así no toco ninguna barandilla o escalera, es que no es por aquí.

-¿Quién nos mandó cerrar la puerta?- Gruñó Lluvia. Pero estaba de acuerdo, así que me agarró de la mano y me introduje en la sala. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, el machete se me resbalaba y trataba de oír cualquier cosa por encima del sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Alargué la mano, siguiendo la pared de la derecha. No había fin. Tampoco por la izquierda. Al alargar la mano hacia delante con el corazón desbocado, encontré una pared. Era un pasillo.

-Es un pasillo, ¿Lo seguimos?

-¿Estás loca? No sabemos dónde estamos, y nos esperan. Busquemos la salida por donde entramos- Asentí y cerramos, por si acaso. No nos haría ninguna gracia morir en la absoluta oscuridad por el mordisco de un asqueroso zombi por la espalda. Y seguimos.

Dos puertas más encontramos antes de una esquina. Una completamente cerrada, y otra que daba a una sala parecida a donde nos encontrábamos, o eso imaginamos. Giramos con cuidado y seguimos recorriendo las paredes. Para bien o para mal, el walkie-talkie no volvió a sonar, y yo temía hablarles, no fuera que algún zombi lo oyera y les atacara si estaban escondidos.

Alabando a Dios y a quien se nos vino en mente, encontramos las escaleras de ascenso. Con cuidado y prisa, subimos en absoluta oscuridad. Un enorme peso se nos había quitado de encima. Quizás no fueran las escaleras por las que bajamos antes, pero al menos darían a una zona con ventanas o algo de luz. Seguimos subiendo casi a la carrera, tanteando las paredes y respirando fuerte a causa del cansancio y la tensión cuando oímos lo que más temíamos. Un gemido.

-No... no no no...- Tapé aterrorizada la boca de Joanet y lo pegué contra la pared, detrás de mí.

-Si me atacan, mátales y huye- Murmuré.

-No...

-Shhh- Agarré la mano de Lluvia y nos preparamos, oyendo el desagradable sonido de aquella criatura arrastrando los putrefactos pies. No podíamos huir. Probablemente era la única salida posible, y debíamos darnos prisa. Un hedor nauseabundo y familiar se iba acercando, a la par que el bicho. Por un momento temí que aquél ser pudiera escuchar nuestros corazones desbocados, o las gotas de sudor frío caer al suelo. Le oímos bajar, tambaleante, un escalón. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. De repente, un chasquido y la criatura se desplomó, rodando escaleras abajo en una sinfonía de crujidos y desagradables sonidos que recordaban algo gelatinoso caer. Una arcada casi me hizo vomitar allí mismo. Sin previo aviso, y con un rugido de guerra, Lluvia se abalanzó contra el sibilante ser.

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Muere!- Escuché el cuchillo clavarse una y otra y otra vez. Lluvia no cejó en su empeño hasta que, a la fuerza, la arrastré lejos de la masa informe de restos humanoides.

-Lluvia, por favor...

-Lo siento... Yo...

-Sigamos subiendo- Tanteamos las paredes con cuidado, buscando puertas. Habíamos pasado lo que parecía una eternidad subiendo escaleras, y no sabía en qué piso estaríamos. Al menos deberíamos estar ya en la una planta superior. Encontramos la puerta del enorme ascensor, y por fin, la de salida.

-Si esa cosa estaba aquí, significa que por aquí no vinimos- Dije sujetando el pomo y evitando que abrieran- Si nos han escuchado, ahí fuera pueden haber miles de muertos. Lo sabéis, ¿No?- Noté a Lluvia asentir.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Abre la puerta muy poco, una rendija. Lo justo para ver. Yo me asomaré. Si no veo nada, abriremos un poco más- Ella vaciló antes de responder.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo me asomo por debajo- Murmuró Joanet.

-Tened cuidado- Murmuró Lluvia, y, acto seguido, abrió. La luz nos cegó momentáneamente, a pesar de su debilidad, y pude, aliviada, comprobar que no había nada al otro lado. Le hice un gesto con la mano a Lluvia y esta abrió un poco más. Sin previo aviso, Joanet se escabulló por el hueco abierto.

-¡Joanet!- Balbucí demasiado tarde. Empujé la puerta para abrirla de golpe y me interné en el lugar en busca del chico. Al poco, Lluvia se encontraba conmigo.

Era la zona de ropa. Infinitud de perchas se esparcían a nuestro alrededor hasta los amplios ventanales, que daban una visión oscura y desesperanzadora de la ciudad. Busqué, atemorizada, al pequeño, atenta a cualquier sonido. Siguiendo un ruido, salimos corriendo en su busca, encontrándolo con dos zombis a sus pies.

-¡Vía libre! ¡Vámonos!- Asentimos y le seguimos entre los pasillos de objetos. Tratábamos de no hacer ruido, de evitar a los caminantes que nos encontrábamos, pero no pudimos evitar todos los enfrentamientos. De todas formas, tras haber recuperado la visión, cualquier pelea nos parecía fácil. Encontramos un mapa y descubrimos estar en la tercera planta, y el emplazamiento de las escaleras. Bajamos silenciosamente, mirando hacia lo lejos, atentos a cualquier sonido, hasta la segunda planta, y corrimos hacia unas ventanas. Horrorizadas, vimos el coche donde nos esperaban rodeado por una barahúnda increíble de zombis. Eran como miles de cuerpos lentos y putrefactos moviéndose, un mar pardusco de ojos vidriosos, cabello pajizo y piel desconchada, de heridas supurantes y sangre reseca. Una masa que se movía, incansable, hacia delante. Una tras otra. Como sombras. Sentimos erizarse el vello y parársenos el corazón. Joanet, horrorizado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor, temeroso. Yo no podía apartar los ojos de aquella magnitud de figuras bamboleantes. Lluvia tragó saliva. Nos miramos en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

Cuando el sol se escondió completamente tras los edificios, y la luna asomó al firmamento, la gigantesca horda de muertos vivientes apenas se veía a lo largo de la calle, exceptuando algunos retrasados. Atemorizados, bajamos a la primera planta, armas en mano, listas para saltar al más mínimo movimiento. Abajo, descubrimos a lo lejos las puertas cerradas, lo que había disuadido a los desinteresados zombis a entrar. Delante, el coche seguía esperando. Vacío. Salí corriendo hacia él, impactada. ¿Los habían atrapado? ¿Habían muerto? Lluvia y Joanet me siguieron.

-No...- Murmuré. No había ni rastro de nadie. De repente, oímos un crujido y una flecha voló por los aires, clavándose a escasos milímetros de la oreja de Dustin, que nos miraba con los ojos como platos y sin respirar, por el susto.

-¡Estáis vivos!- Exclamé, feliz. Dustin respiró profundamente cuando Lluvia bajó el arco y asintió.

-¡Idiota! Casi te ensarto como a un pinchito!- Gruño ésta.

-Menos mal que habéis logrado salir... - Murmuró él. Ayrton y Araxiel salieron tras él. Rachel y José no aparecieron.

-¿Y...?

-Los perdí de vista- Murmuró Araxiel- Luchamos contra unos cuantos en la planta de arriba y desaparecieron. Los estuve buscando, pero...

-No te preocupes, estarán bien- Lluvia me miró. Todos sabíamos que Rachel era incapaz de defenderse, y que José, desde lo del brazo, no era el mismo, a pesar de no haberse convertido, ni mucho menos.

-Nosotros, al verlos, entramos y cerramos las puertas. No sabes la tensión que hemos vivido mientras les oíamos pasar a nuestro alrededor...

-Lo hemos visto- Murmuré. Miré a Araxiel- Vamos a buscarles antes de que haya menos luz aún- Aunque eso era ya casi imposible. Así que subimos lentamente, atentos a cualquier sonido.

-¡José! ¡Rachel!- En ese momento, el silencio no era nuestra mejor baza, y si algún sobreviviente zombi se acercaba, podíamos acabar con él con facilidad. El la segunda planta, alguien nos respondió.

-¡Aquí!- Seguimos el sonido y encontramos a Rachel, sujetando la mano de José, tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó Ayrton.

-Unos zombis se nos echaron encima, él los mató pero...- Horrorizados, vimos un mordisco en el estómago que le había rajado todo el abdomen- José cabeceaba, medio muerto por el dolor y la sangre perdida. Rachel lloraba- No pude hacer nada... yo...- Gimoteaba. Tragué saliva.

-Lo siento, José- Murmuré antes de atravesarle la frente con el machete. Era un ahora o nunca, si lo hubiera pensado, no habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Y no quería verlo convertido en zombi. Rachel gimió, horrorizada, y se alejó a rastras.

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Podríamos haberle curado!

-No, y lo sabes. Aunque no hubiera sido mordido por uno de esos seres, no habríamos podido salvarle- Traté de consolarla, acercándome lentamente, pero ella agarró un palo de metal con el que, probablemente, se habían estado defendiendo hasta ahora, y me amenazó.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Asesina!

-¡No voy a hacerte nada! ¡No le podía dejar sufrir más! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?- Ella seguía en sus trece, pegada a la pared, mirando nerviosamente sus manos de vez en cuando.

-¡Te han mordido!- Dijo Ayrton acusadoramente. Rachel le miró horrorizada. Era cierto. Era pequeño y superficial, y lo había obviado creyendo que era sangre de José. Tenia cuatro pequeños desgarros en la muñeca derecha. La piel de al rededor estaba negra y Rachel sudaba a mares.

-¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros! ¡Os mataré! ¡Os mataré a todos! ¡Yo...!- Una flecha le atravesó la garganta, y un espeso y burbujeante hilo de sangre surgió entre la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos rodaban aterrorizados de una cara a otra. La segunda flecha le atravesó limpiamente la frente, dejándola clavada en la pared, y la barra cayó de sus flácidas manos.

Lentamente, nos giramos hacia el origen de las flechas. Lluvia bajó lentamente el arco, con la determinación pintada aún en su rostro y sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Nunca más.


	6. Capitulo 6

Lluvia arrancó ambas flechas de la muerta y ésta se desplomó. Luego, con una floritura, las guardó en el carcaj y, tras dar media vuelta, salió sin mediar palabra. Joanet se acercó a Rachel y le cerró los ojos. Luego salió tras ella. El resto nos miramos y, aún conmocionados, salimos, cerrando la puerta para evitar, al menos, que ningún zombi se alimentara de ella. La noche se había posicionado ya, y la luna asomaba entre los edificios más bajos. Un pesado manto de nubes que coincidía con la sensación que nos embargaba tapaba el cielo a baja altura, creando una atmósfera opresiva y húmeda. El invierno se acercaba.

Los cinco mirábamos silenciosamente las llamas de la chimenea danzando en la absoluta oscuridad. Puse un cazo con leche a calentar sobre las brasas, a pesar de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ninguno tenía el estómago para nada. Cuando ésta empezó a humear, la repartimos en tazas con las que nos calentamos las manos y de las que bebimos lentamente.

-No debiste hacer eso- Murmuró Dustin, rompiendo el silencio que nos había acompañado desde el trágico momento. Lluvia se envaró.

-¡Estaba infectada! ¿¡Es que no lo comprendéis!? ¡Era un puto zombi! ¡UN ZOMBI!- Agarré a Lluvia del brazo evitando que se echara encima de Dustin- ¡Deberíais darme las gracias por haberos salvado!

-¡José también fue infectado y no nos intentó matar!

-¡Eso fue un maldito error! ¡Esa maldita herida nunca se le curó! ¡NUNCA! Por mucho que la desinfectáramos, por mucho que la vigiláramos... ¡No se curaba! ¡PORQUE NO TIENE CURA! ¡Era cuestión de tiempo que la infección fuera a más y nos atacara en nuestro propio refugio!- Las palabras de Lluvia me atravesaron como sus flechas lo hicieron con Rachel. No era cierto. Sí había cura. ¡Tenía que haberla! No era peligroso, él... Yo...

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre te cayeron mal! ¡Por eso la mataste! ¡Eres una puta asesina!- Siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Lluvia ya tenía una flecha agarrada entre el pulgar y la garganta de Dustin, lista para desgarrar, al menor sonido.

-¡Lluvia!- Rugí. La agarré del hombro y la lancé hacia atrás- ¡Dustin! ¡Joder! ¿¡Es que nos vamos a matar entre nosotros?!- Ambos se miraron, silenciosos, con odio- Lluvia tiene razón, era demasiado tarde para Rachel. Todos la visteis, la fiebre la consumía y tenía las heridas negras...- Dustin sollozó y escondió la cara entre las manos. Fue un poco chocante ver a un chico como él, grande, ancho y con aquellas manazas temblar mientras lloraba. Lluvia soltó un "tsk" y dio media vuelta.

-Tú- Me miró- Tú tampoco tienes razón. Ya hemos visto que si lo curas a tiempo no es un peligro, sólo hay que mantener la herida limpia, ¿A qué viene ahora eso? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que nos dejemos matar sin más? ¿Acaso crees que no hay solución? ¿Que no hay futuro?- Ella no dijo nada, pero por su cara supe que le había dolido- ¿Entonces por qué sigues matándoles y no te limitas a dejarte morder?- Lluvia se encerró bruscamente en la habitación y la atmósfera ya opresiva que existía, se intensificó aún más. Joanet se abrazó a Araxiel y se echó a llorar.

Al día siguiente me encargué de mantener a todos bien ocupados para evitar que le dieran vueltas a lo que sucedió. Mandé a Lluvia a enseñar a cazar a Joanet, y que se llevara algún perro, por si eran de utilidad. A Araxiel la mandé con Dustin al pueblo, para que comprobaran los alrededores, y le pedí a Ayrton que me acompañara a las dos farmacias que había en el pueblo. Dejaríamos al resto de los perros en el refugio, por si sucedía algo. Quedamos en volver al medio día.

Ayrton condujo hasta la primera farmacia y entramos con cuidado, oído avizor por si escuchábamos algo fuera de lo normal. Una gata nos sobresaltó, nos bufó y salió huyendo. Entramos en la parte trasera y empezamos a llenar bolsas y bolsas con medicamentos de todo tipo.

-¿Para qué queremos todo ésto? La mayoría ni los usaremos. ¿No sería mejor buscar los que necesitamos y punto?

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Por desgracia, a pesar de que nuestro principal enemigo mortal ahora son los zombis, el invierno se acerca, y si caemos enfermos, necesitaremos ésto- Ayrton le dio la vuelta a una caja que tenía en las manos.

-¿Anfetas?

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, en un macro ataque zombi, eso nos salva- Se encogió de hombros y seguimos llenando bolsas. Tras dos viajes a esa farmacia y otros tres a la que se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo, sacamos la cama de la antigua habitación de mi hermana y la ropa del armario y nos dedicamos a clasificar como mejor pudimos cada uno de los medicamentos, apuntando en un papel el nombre y para qué era. Por supuesto, no habíamos clasificado ni la mitad cuando llegó el resto.

-¡Traemos buenas noticias!- Dijo Dustin. Araxiel iba tras él con un becerro en las manos. Ayrton y yo les miramos, expectantes- A unos cinco kilómetros al otro lado del pueblo, vivía un pastor. Su rebaño sigue allí- Araxiel soltó al becerro y los perros lo olisquearon, curiosos. Antes de que le hicieran nada, agarré al animalillo y le di un manotazo a uno de ellos, que lo olisqueaba con demasiado énfasis.

-¡Genial! Podríamos traerlos y soltarlos en el campo de al lado, es enorme y siempre pueden resultar un buen fondo de alimento- Araxiel miró con aprehensión al animalillo. No le hacía mucha gracia- La pregunta es cómo vamos a hacerlo...

-Eso déjamelo a mí, sabes que mi abuelo tenía un campo en la sierra, ¿No?- Dijo Dustin alegremente- Sólo necesitaré la pick up de tu padre.

-¿La ranchera? Toda tuya, pero... ¿No hay peligro de que os sigan zombis?

-La zona parece estar totalmente libre de ellos, y de todas formas, si no te importa, nos gustaría llevarnos a los perros.

-Como veáis, pero esperemos a que llegue Lluvia.

-De hecho, por ahí llega- Murmuró Ayrton. Lluvia y Joanet abrieron la cancela, dejando pasar al perro que se habían llevado y acercándose alegremente. Joanet llevaba tres conejos colgados del cinto, Lluvia otros tantos.

-¡Es genial! Los animalillos salen corriendo acojonados cuando se les acerca el chucho y se ponen a tiro! Ha sido muy fácil- Levantó un manojo de unos cinco conejos, dos palomas y una urraca.

-¿Urraca? ¿Eso se come?- Preguntó Ayrton.

-Es carne, ¿No? Pues se come- Lluvia fue a la cocina a dejar todo aquello, y Joanet la siguió alegremente, mirando con curiosidad al becerro.

-No creo que sea buena idea cazar tanto, sabiendo que no podemos guardarlo...- Murmuré. Luego miré fuera. El perro que se habían llevado tenía un conejo en la boca, y el resto se le había lanzado encima tratando de pillar cacho. Había parecido una buena idea al principio. Perros para protegerse. E incluso había ido bien. Pero claro, podían ser mantenidos mientras hubiera comida de perros en los supermercados y tiendas de alimentación. Y, como la comida humana, ésta se gastaba. Ahora se les iban convirtiendo cada vez más en un peso muerto. Eran muchos, unos diez, y grandes, y necesitaban mucha, mucha comida. No podríamos tener las ovejas con los perros muertos de hambre y no esperar que se las comieran vivas a la primera de cambio.

-¡Lluvia!- Ésta se asomó desde la cocina con las manos llenas de sangre. Con un gesto le señalé las bestias a través de la ventana- Tenemos que hacer algo. Si nos descuidamos, se comerán nuestras reservas. ¿De dónde podemos sacar comida?- Ella se escabulló nuevamente en la cocina y al poco apareció con tres conejos.

-Creo que con dos comeremos bien. Podemos guardar otros dos y el resto dárselos, ¿No?- Ocho conejos significaban uno para cada uno, descontando el que ya se había comido el otro.

-¿Y para el décimo?

-¿Una paloma?- Asentí. Por ahora tendríamos que cazar para ellos también. Apunté mentalmente que teníamos que hacer una batida en búsqueda de comida para los canes, a parte de sal y conservas.

Por suerte para nosotros, como dicen, tras un momento de sufrimiento viene otro de gloria. Los días se fueron haciendo cada vez más cortos, y las noches más largas. Por la noche, dos de nosotros hacían la primera guardia y otros dos la segunda. Eran momentos de reflexión. Lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido un duro golpe. Hasta ahora, todo había parecido fácil, había parecido factible y todo nos había ido a pedir de boca, y aquello no había sido más que un recordatorio de lo cruel que podía ser la vida. Joanet solía tener pesadillas, así que a partir de mitad de la primera semana, se unía a una u otra guardia y así caía rendido después. Con alegría, incluímos en nuestra granja provisional cuatro vacas y un cerdo pequeñajo, que se convirtió en uno de los mejores banquetes que nos dimos en mucho tiempo. Pero al igual que por ese lado las cosas parecían mejorar, empeoraban por otra. Los campos que una vez fueron de mis vecinos no daban a basto para alimentar a tanto animal, y traer la paja era una ardua tarea para tan pocos que éramos, y perdíamos demasiado tiempo. Pero nos defendíamos.

-Hoy he planeado una salida a la ciudad- Dije extendiendo un mapa sobre la mesa, al más puro estilo de las películas de robos imposibles- Necesitamos encontrar un generador o algo por el estilo, no podemos vivir sin electricidad- Lluvia asintió- Además de eso, tenemos que conseguir sal, conservas, pilas y gasolina. Y hay que conseguir ropa de abrigo, mantas, sacos... Esas cosas- Trazamos un recorrido, nos montamos en el semieléctrico y tomamos rumbo a la ciudad.

Uno de los lugares elegidos era el gran almacén de objetos deportivos donde habían herido a José. Había pasado mucho tiempo y esperábamos que todos aquellos zombis hubieran desaparecido. Me daban escalofríos sólo de recordarlo. El párking estaba prácticamente vacío, cubierto de la suciedad que el viento arrastraba. Dos o tres coches polvorientos y sucios le daban un aspecto aún más desolador al lugar. Las puertas del centro comercial se habían quedado en cayadas por un cadáver que unos cuervos se afanaban en despedazar con sus afilados picos. Los oscuros pájaros nos miraron y despegaron en desbandada en cuanto nos acercamos. Ayrton y Dustin le dieron la vuelta al recinto, sin resultado, y Araxiel, Lluvia y yo entramos. Joanet se quedó vigilando el coche hasta que llegaran Dustin y Ayrton, que entrarían después a ayudar. Uno se quedaría vigilando.

Dentro la cosa estaba peor de lo que nos imaginábamos. Un buen número de ellos había decidido entrar aquél maldito día y aún seguían dando vueltas.

-Pst, Lluv, súbete ahí- Le dije señalando una estantería metálica vacía- Arax y yo nos encargaremos de atraerlos hacia aquí y cargarnos a alguno, de camino- Arax asintió, de acuerdo, y ambas nos acercamos silenciosamente al grupo. De imprevisto, Araxiel enarboló su manza y golpeó una estantería, cayendo cientos de pelotas de tenis al suelo. Los zombis se giraron hacia nosotras por el ruido y alargaron sus putrefactos brazos mientras se arrastraban hacia nosotros. Alcé el pico y me preparé para aplastar la primera cabeza que se me acercara antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Lluvia. Para nuestra sorpresa, muchos de ellos tropezaron con las pelotas, y otros con los caídos, por lo que sólo cinco llegaron arrastrándose hacia nosotras, y nos encargamos de despacharlos a gusto. Lluvia, desde su atalaya, disparó a uno que me atosigaba por el flanco derecho, y Araxiel me salvó de otro que me venía por el lado izquierdo. El resto de zombis se arrastraban hacia nosotras por el suelo, así que les aplastamos las cabezas con sendas armas, dejando poco que hacer a Lluvia. Ayrton y Dustin llegaron a tiempo, y con sendos machetes nos ayudaron a erradicar al resto.

Con lo que no contamos fue con que habría más, por estúpido que pareciera, y nos encontramos con otro nutrido grupo acercándose a nosotros por la retaguardia. Sorprendentemente, Joanet apareció entre ellos sesgando tendones y escabuyéndose de las esqueléticas manos, que le trataban de agarrar. Una de éstas huesudas manos le agarró por la capucha, y trató, frenéticamente, de cortarle los dedos. Ayrton se lanzó en su ayuda, agarrándolo por el pecho y arrancandole a él y al brazo del zombi.

Cuando estuvimos seguro de que estaba vacío, nos dedicamos a coger ropa de abrigo y a cargarla en el coche. Encontramos diversos modelos de cocinas a gas, pero las bombonas las tendríamos que ir a buscar a una gasolinera, y no había generadores. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, lo que sí encontamos fue, en la zona de caza, varias escopetas y un revólver. Con la maza de Arax y mucho esfuerzo, conseguimos romper el candado de seguridad y me guardé tan preciada arma en el cinto. Algo así en un momento crítico nos podría venir genial. Así mismo guardé todas las balas que encontré, que eran oro. El día no fue mucho más fructífero.

Al avanzar el otoño, perdíamos horas útiles y ganábamos horas peligrosas. Por las noches, tres de nosotros hacíamos la ronda, como de costumbre, solo que ahora el recorrido era mucho más largo y empleábamos las bicicletas que una vez fueron de mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. De madrugada, dos salían a cazar, y en el día, si no habíamos planeado un nuevo "saqueo", hacíamos inventario y cuidábamos de los animales.

-Me siento realmente sola- Murmuró Araxiel. Ayrton sonrió.

-¿Por qué? Precisamente nunca estamos solos.

-Pero... No sé. Desde la muerte de Rachel y José, no hemos vuelto a ver a nadie vivo. Es como si todo el mundo hubiera caído bajo esa apestosa maldición- Ayrton miró hacia el horizonte, visiblemente incómodo. Él también tenía esa desoladora sensación, pero había preferido guardársela en pos del bien común.

-Cierto es- Murmuró- Quién sabe, tampoco hemos ido muy lejos, a lo mejor ésto solo pasa aquí y nosotros nos encontramos en el centro del mal. O quizás en la propia ciudad haya gente escondida, solo que no nos hemos encontrado con ella... No sé.

-Lo dudo- Él la miró inquisitivamente, frunciendo el ceño- Uno deja pistas, sobre todo si está solo, por si hay alguien más que las vea pero... ¿Tú has encontrado alguna?

-¿Tú has dejado alguna?- Araxiel sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues ya sabes, la próxima vez lo hacemos.

Lluvia me hizo un gesto señalando ciertas huellas interesantes. Joanet iba con nosotras, aunque bastante por detrás, con los perros. Hoy los habíamos dejado sueltos, y dos nos acompañaban de cerca. El resto estaría cazando por ahí. Seguimos caminando silenciosamente, Lluvia flecha en arco, siguiendo las marcas. Una rama aún verde y rota a la altura de nuestra cintura nos dejó claro que, lo que fuera, era grande. El suelo estaba lleno de agujas de pino, por lo que no había huellas como tal en la tierra. Un crujido nos alertó y rápidamente Lluvia tensó la cuerda del arco, y yo desenfundé el revólver casi por acto reflejo.

Al otro lado, un hombre sucio y desharrapado, ataviado con una camiseta sin mangas marrón descolorida y unos pantalones en las mismas condiciones. Bajo las prendas se adivinaba un cuerpo curtido y fuerte. Llevaba el pelo corto, despeinado. Y lo más importante. Una ballesta.

"Quiero pedir una pseudo disculpa-aclaración. El lugar en el que me baso para escribir mi fanfiction realmente existe. Todo lo que describo como lugar existe. La casa es mi casa, los alrededores son los de donde vivo etc. Incluso las tiendas que describo (a excepción de sótanos y almacenes, claro) existen. Hago esta aclaración porque puede parecer algo surrealista que encuentren tanto alimento etc en los alrededores, pero, lo juro, la idea de las vacas me vino dando un paseo en bicicleta, o que haya un súper almacén con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis. ¡Pero existe!

Pedir disculpas también porque, como me conozco el lugar, quizás no lo describo lo suficiente y os sentís perdido de vez en cuando. Si es así, por favor quejaos, que me encargaré de hacer una buena descripción si es necesario :)

Por lo demás, ¡Espero que os guste!

Un saludo."


	7. Capitulo 7

Sus ojos parecían dos virotes que se te clavaban en el alma, y eso me enfureció. Apunté con precisión entre sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño, e imaginándome su cabeza clavada en un árbol con un tupé de plumas en la frente. Escuché el sonido que hace el gatillo de un arma al cargar, y la voz de otro hombre, que apareció entre la maleza con un revólver en la mano.

-Baja el arma- Murmuró Arleen. El del revólver se volvió hacia ella, apuntándola. Se hizo un pesado silencio entre los cuatro. Yo seguía con la mirada fija en el individuo de la ballesta, mientras que Arleen vigilaba al otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No queremos causar problemas- Dijo el nuevo, un tirillas disfrazado de policía. Arlenn dejó escapar una carcajada sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ya ¿Y el arma para qué es? ¿Para reforzar tus palabras?

-Dile a tu amiga que baje el arco y la soltaré.

-Negativo, ella no bajará el arco hasta que tu amigo baje el suyo.

-Es una ballesta- Murmuré a la par que el idiota que tenía delante. Arleen nos miró, perpleja.

-¿Eh?

-Que es una ballesta, no un arco- Contesté.

-¿Y qué más da?- Miró nuevamente al policía- Dile a tu amigo que baje la ballesta- ésto último lo dijo con retintín y mirando de soslayo al otro- Y ella bajará el arco- El policía miró a su amigo y le hizo un gesto con la mano. El otro, visiblemente molesto, bajó la ballesta- Baja el arma.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que bajes el arma!- Gruñó- No esperarás que porque haya bajado el trasto ese voy a confiar en vosotros, ¿No?

-¿Y qué nos garantiza a nosotros que no nos atacaréis cuando estemos indefensos?- Objetó. Un grito infantil y el ruido de una trifulca llamó nuestra atención.

-¡Arleen! ¡He atrapado a un niño!- Gritó Joanet apareciendo entre los arbustos obligando a un chico de más o menos su edad con el machete en el cuello a seguirle- ¡Os estaba vigilando! ¡Llevaba un arma!- Miró boquiabierto a los dos hombres. El policía maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Carl!- El chico le miró, asustado.

-¡No le oí!... Yo...

-¡Silencio!- Se impuso Arleen.

-Bajad las armas- Murmuré- Por el bien del chico- Visiblemente cabreados, ambos hombres dejaron caer sus armas al suelo y alzaron las manos. Arleen las apartó de ellos con el pie y luego las cogió.

-Muy bien- Abrió el tambor del revólver y le quitó las balas- Ahora quiero saber qué hacéis aquí.

-Huir- Respondió el policía.

-¿De qué?

-De Papá Noel- Imprecó el otro- ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que eres imbécil, pero ahora resulta que la que pregunta soy yo- Repliqué. Arleen sonrió.

-Joanet, ¿Crees que podrás llevártelo sin problemas?- El chico asintió.

-¡No!- El de la ballesta nos miró airado.

-¿No qué?- Preguntó Arleen- Tranquilo, no le haremos nada, es sólo un seguro de que os vais a portar bien- Joanet desapareció entre la maleza con el chico bien sujeto, y el hombre de la ballesta apretó la mandíbula, airado.

-Bueno...- Los observó de arriba a abajo- Sigo esperando una respuesta.

-Caminantes- Fruncí el ceño. Tanto Arleen como yo nos miramos sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Caminantes- Incliné la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a los Zombis?- El poli suspiró.

-Muertos vivientes, zombis, caminantes... Lo mismo son- Alcé las cejas- cientos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre nuestro escondite- Silenció durante unos segundos- muchos de los nuestros cayeron. Otros logramos escapar...

-¿Cuántos sois?- El policía pensó.

- Muchos.

-Cuántos, quiero un número.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Acaso nos vais a hacer pagar un peaje por cada uno?- Gruñó el ballestero. Arleen le miró amenazadoramente. Luego volvió a mirar al policía.

-Cuántos y nombres- Él lo sopesó, decidiendo finalmente contestar.

-Yo soy Rick, él es Daryl- El supuesto Daryl le miró con reprobación- Mi mujer, Lori, mi hijo Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Carol, Tidog y Beth- Ambas alzamos las cejas. Nos superaban en número, es más, eran el doble que nosotros.

-¿Y a dónde os dirigís?

-Hacia donde no haya caminantes- Arleen y yo nos miramos. Arleen le miró, sopesando algo, y yo me temí lo peor. Adiós a nuestra tranquilidad. Antes de que me diera tiempo a decir algo, ella habló.

-Quiero que nos llevéis hacia donde esté vuestro grupo- Mascullé por lo bajo. Arleen y su corazón de oro nos llevarían a la muerte. Ambos parecían alarmados.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Rick con recelo.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Carl?- Él no dijo nada, pero pareció dolido- Pues obedece- Asintió con pesar.

-Seguidnos- Murmuró. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron lentamente entre la maleza, manos en alto. Miré a Arleen.

-¿De verdad te fías de ellos? ¿Y si nos tienden una emboscada?- Arleen silbó como única respuesta. Ellos miraron hacia atrás, extrañados, pero como no sucedía nada, siguieron adelante. Arleen les siguió. Miré a mi alrededor, suspiré, le quité la ballesta del tipo llamado Daryl y la seguí. Unos minutos después, escuchamos el sonido de 10 pares de patas corriendo, y cinco de los perros aparecieron babeando y correteando a nuestro alrededor.

-Atentos- Murmuré, y los canes alzaron las orejas y el rabo y olisquearon. Luego se dirigieron hacia los hombres, que exclamaron de sorpresa al verlos. Uno de los perros gruñó mientras olisqueaba las piernas de Daryl.

-A mi orden no dudarán en destrozaros- Advertí. Ellos asintieron, tensos, y siguieron, ahora con movimientos más suaves. Nos llevaron a un claro del bosque algo cerca de nuestro asentamiento. Con sorpresa, el grupo de gente se les quedaron mirando, y observándonos. Algunos alzaron las armas, apuntándonos.

-¡No disparéis!- Dijo Rick- Tienen a Carl- Una maldición común se alzó del grupo y nos miraron con odio. Los perros gruñeron. Arleen y yo les estudiamos. Zarrapastrosos, sucios, descuidados, cargando bártulos en bolsas y con los zapatos destrozados de caminar y correr. Todos llevaban armas. Arleen y yo nos miramos.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Robin Hood?- le pregunté en un susurro. Arleen sopesó la situación.

-Podríamos darles cobijo...- Negué con la cabeza- Somos pocos, y nos vendría bien que nos ayudaran... Sabes que tenemos problemas para mantenerlo todo...- Bufé. Tenía razón, pero aún así, meter a esa gente me parecía una locura. Todo lo que habíamos conseguido lo habíamos conseguido nosotros, gente que nos conocíamos de mucho antes. Aquellas gentes eran capaces de cualquier cosa. El mero hecho de estar vivos lo demostraba.

-Muy bien- Dijo Arleen dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre- Quiero que recojáis todas vuestras cosas y nos acompañéis- La miré alarmada. Esa gente nos iba a matar. Rick hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándoles a obedecer. El resto recogió las cosas en silencio y nos miraron, expectantes.

-¿¡Pero qué...?!- Murmuré mirando a una mujer. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿A quién se le ocurría quedarse embarazada en un apocalipsis zombi? Arleen también se había fijado. Arleen asintió y les instó a seguirla. Yo iría algo más atrás, vigilante. Llamé a los perros para que me siguieran. Lentamente, tomamos rumbo a nuestro hogar. Mentalmente aquello me parecía una locura, pero Arleen ya había tomado su decisión, y sabía bien que poco podríamos hacer. Cuando llegamos, nuestro escaso grupo nos esperaba. Araxiel, la primera, llevaba una camiseta de tirantas pese al frío de noviembre o diciembre... A saber en qué día estábamos ya, y se había apoyado la maza en el hombro. Abrió la verja de la casa vecina a la nuestra y les hicimos pasar.

-Ahora quiero que dejéis todas vuestras pertenencias aquí, en el jardín- Dijo Arleen- Todo- El grupo obedeció, algo reticentes- Araxiel, Dustin, encargaos de que no se olviden nada en los bolsillos- Yo, arco en mano, seguí vigilando que nadie decidiera hacer nada extraño. Una vez despojados de todo, Arleen hizo llamar a Joanet y Carl. Éstos aparecieron sonrientes al otro lado de la verja, para sorpresa del grupo.

-¡Carl!- Gritó la embarazada, esperanzada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Son buenos! ¡Nos van a ayud...!- Joanet le tapó la boca.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada! Que teníamos que comprobar que eran gente de fiar...

-¡Pero lo son!- Se quejó Carl. El grupo se miró entre sí, y tanto Arleen como yo suspiramos. Adiós al halo de temerosidad con que habíamos logrado mantenerlos bajo nuestro mando. Suspiramos.

-Dentro de la casa hay dos baños. Por suerte, el agua de esta urbanización funciona por pozos, así que hay agua. No sé si es potable, por ahora no nos ha pasado nada por beberla- Me miró, como disculpándose con la mirada- Os traeremos ropa limpia y comida- Luego miró a los dos a los que habíamos encontrado primero- No os lo toméis a mal, tenemos que asegurarnos primero de que no vais a hacernos daño- Murmuró- ¿Quién es vuestro cabecilla?- Preguntó. Rick dio un paso hacia nosotras.

-Yo- Arleen asintió.

-De acuerdo, quiero hablar contigo- Luego miró a Dustin y a Ayrton- Quiero que traigáis comida suficiente para todos, y ropa- Miró a Rick- No sé si tendremos de vuestra talla, pero al menos os servirán mientras que laváis las vuestras- Éste asintió- Bueno, acompáñame- Arleen se alejó hacia nuestro refugio dejando al resto al cargo. Suspiré. Ésto no me daba buena espina.

Después de revisar todo lo que llevaban encima y de requisar todas las armas y demás útiles, me acerqué a la casa a ver cómo iban las cosas. No era una casa para tanta gente, pero por sus caras adiviné que era mejor que todo lo que habían tenido hasta ahora. En cierto modo, nuestro grupo había tenido suerte. Mucha suerte. Aunque, por la cara de Arleen últimamente, tenía la sensación de que aquello no iba a durar mucho. Nos encontrábamos en una situación algo tensa. La ropa llegó al poco. Por suerte, la ropa de Dustin y Ayrton sirvió para los hombres del grupo, aunque a un tal Hershel le estaba algo ajustada. Lori, la esposa de Rick y mujer embarazada, fue la primera en disfrutar de una ducha y de un frugal almuerzo. Tal y como me había pedido Arleen, hice guardia, utilizando mi encanto natural (Que aunque lo tenga bien escondido y ni lo pareza, realmente se me da bien gustar al resto) para entablar conversación y conocer un poco a aquellos nuestros "huéspedes". Y, he de decir, que desde el momento en el que Lori abrió la boca, la odié.

Maggie y, sobretodo, Glenn, me cayeron fenomenal desde el principio, y Tidog parecía tener un gran corazón debajo de esas pintas de chungo. Hershel era veterinario, lo que para nosotros era lo más parecido a un médico que íbamos a encontrar, Beth era una chica joven, dos años menor que nosotras, algo debilucha, pero alegre, y Carol, a pesar de parecer un fantasma a veces, tenía un gran corazón. En cuanto a Daryl... Recogí toda la información que pude charlando con ellos mientras almorzaban y luego me despedí. Tenía que hablar con Arleen.

Dustin y Ayrton hacían guardia en la cancela de la casa, así que me dejaron paso y siguieron en su puesto de centinelas. La cosa andaba tranquila. Por hoy, habíamos dejado de lado el resto de actividades.

Arleen y Rick alzaron la mirada del mapa a la vez con idénticas expresiones de seria preocupación.

-¿Algún problema?- Arleen me cedió su asiento y buscó otra silla, dando comienzo a la charla.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema.


	8. Capitulo 8

Airada, salí dando tumbos y portazos del estudio, del salón y de la casa. Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que ese corazón de Arleen nos iba a llevar a la runia! Y ahora no solo a eso... ¡A la muerte! Fuera, seguían haciendo guardia Ayrton y Dustin, y delante de nuestra cancela, Arax charlaba animadamente con el tipo ese que se hacía llamar T-Dog.

-¡Todo es vuestra culpa!- Grité abalanzándome sobre él y dándole un gancho de derecha que le pilló desprevenido y lo hizo tambalearse- ¡Hijos de puta!- Me abalancé, cargando con la pierna hacia atrás todo lo que me daba de sí. Las manos de Araxiel me agarraron por los hombros, pero mi pie acertó de lleno en su frente, haciéndolo caer. Me debatí furiosamente, logré soltarme y agarré a T-Dog por el cuello de la blusa- ¡Podíais haberos muerto! ¿¡Sabes!? ¡Nadie os iba a echar de menos! ¡NADIE!- Araxiel me agarró por la espalda y me lanzó lejos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces loca!? ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡A qué viene ésto!?- T- Dog se frotó la magulladura del mentón, que empezaba ya a tornarse rojo violáceo.

-¡Estos cabrones han traído la muerte a nuestras puertas! ¡A nuestras putas puertas! ¡¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?! ¡Darles comida! ¡Ropa! ¡Agua! ¡Deberían MORIR!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa?- Seguí gritando hasta que Araxiel me pegó un empujó, me agarró de la camiseta y me encaró- ¡¿Qieres dejar de gritar de una puta vez!?- Me solté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos amenazadora. A mí nadie me chuleaba.

-Éstos capullos- Señalé T-Dog y hacia la casa desde donde miraban los otros, alarmados- están contagiados ¡Contagiados! ¡Son unos putos muertos VIVIENTES! Y para colmo, la granja de la que venían, donde les atacó una HORDA de zombis está a menos de 30 kilómetros de aquí EN LÍNEA RECTA. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?- Araxiel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sin habla. T-Dog, desde el suelo, carraspeó.

-No solo estamos contagiados nosotros- Murmuró. Le miré con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sólo nosotros estamos contagiados...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que... vosotros... También.

-¿Perdona?- Le miré con incredulidad. Yo no me había dedicado a comer muertos ni me había dejado arañar. No estaba contagiada.

-Que... todos lo estamos- Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a él con el puño alzado- ¡No se sabe porqué! Por el aire, ¡O el agua! ¡No lo sé! Nos lo dijo un científico que trataba de buscar la cura... Todos sin excepción estamos contagiados...- Parada en seco, mandíbula colgando. ¿Todos? Entonces, ¿Si cualquiera de nosotros moríamos, nos alzaríamos sin remedio? Una ola de rabia me subió por los tobillos, las pantorrillas y los muslos hasta los hombros, y, envarada, lancé una patada a la puerta de la cancela, que se abrió dando un portazo y temblando. Volví corriendo a la casa y me encerré en la habitación.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- Rugí- ¡AAAAAAAHHGG!- Me dejé caer en un catre y apoyé la cabeza en las manos. Haber acabado con Rachel había sido una acción de vida o muerte que ni me atreví a pensar por miedo de no hacerlo, un acto de sangre fría, de mente vacía. Pensar en que, algún día, tendría que acabar con una Araxiel, un Ayton, Dustin, Joanet o... o Arleen que caminara hacia mí con los ojos perdidos y la boca entreabierta, con el impulso sólo y exclusivo de matarme... Sabía que no sería capaz. No si lo pensaba. Joder, ¿Qué mundo es aquél en el que, hagas lo que hagas, ibas a ver morir y alzarse nuevamente a tus seres queridos? ¿En el que para vivir tendrías que matar hasta a tu alma gemela? Sollocé. En ese momento oí las voces de Araxiel y Arleen discutiendo. Suspiré.

Así que las cosas se aceleraron. Por suerte teníamos armas para casi todos, y para los que no, tenían ellos mismos. Creamos una barrera de coches en las carreteras, e incluso vallamos con esfuerzo una zona estrecha de bosque que daba directamente hacia nuestra urbanización con el rollo de valla que encontramos en una casa hacía tiempo desinfectada. Los que vivían antes allí habían querido cambiar la vieja suya oxidada por una nueva, pero ya nunca lo harían. Recogimos a los perros y llevamos a los animales a campos lejos de nuestro emplazamiento. También almacenamos la mayor cantidad de comida que pudimos, y Hershel se encargó de todos esos medicamentos que habíamos recaudado sin saber muy bien para qué por si nos servían de algo. Y, una vez cada dos días, un grupo de tres íbamos hasta las afueras en bicicleta a vigilar si los veíamos llegar.

A pesar de la palpable tensión y el visible resentimiento que sentíamos hacia ellos por lo que se nos venía encima, pronto entablé gran amistad con Glenn y Maggie. Carl y Joanet eran inseparables... Y Daryl... Tenía que admitirlo. Me picaba. Me sacaba de mis casillas solo con su presencia, y siempre nos retábamos a ver quién de los dos llegaba antes a algún lugar o encontraba y mataba antes, quién de los dos tenía mejor puntería...

Frené bruscamente e hice un gesto con la mano a los que me seguían. Daryl y Arleen derraparon a mi lado. Silenciosa como un gato, me adentré entre los árboles a paso rápido acercándome hacia el sonido que me había hecho parar. Siseos, jadeos, ramas rotas. Seguí acercándome. El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, más variado. Temblé. Entre la maleza los vi aparecer, como la peste, como lodo negro resbalando lentamente colina abajo, como la muerte.


End file.
